Sometimes Sorry Just Isn't Enough
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Emma and Regina have finally discovered the meaning of true love, but when their relationship begins to unravel and Emma starts down a slippery slope to darkness can Regina pull her back and be her saviour? (SQ - Rated M for some scenes and themes throughout)
1. Reflection

**A/N: Hello Everyone, so I thought I would try something new! This isn't an all happy fic but starts off on a more positive note. I really hope you enjoy it and I would like to thank my wonderful best friend x-Lady-Rouge-x, it wasn't possible without her and she is a great inspiration. **

**I have chapter 2 almost ready to post so the wait for more won't be long! **

**Enjoy x**

_Emma was sorry._

_Very sorry._

_She really did love Regina and she was certain that the former Evil Queen knew this for fact, but it didn't stop Emma Swan from spiralling out of control._

Regina really thought she had it all.

She had a wife, well fiancée to be technically correct and a beautiful one at that. Emma Swan with bouncing blonde curls, shining green eyes and an adorable smile, loved her beyond her wildest dreams. Regina had never been so much in love, there was just something about the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White that lit up her darkness and made her want to be happy and carefree. She wanted that light feeling that came with being truly loved and Emma gave her just that.

Every touch, kiss, smile, giggle and laugh that Emma had provided in her life made her skin tingle with excitement. They had passion and a relationship they had founded on honesty and understanding of one another. A deep connection, that only two with such backgrounds and pasts as theirs could have truly developed. Regina swore she knew Emma so well and that Emma knew her equally as well. It had all been going so well.

She had a ring on her finger, a diamond, special only for what it symbolised; Emma's love. It had been their first Christmas as a family and their first as a couple. Emma presented her with her Christmas gift, a box wrapped in sparkly paper and with an elaborate bow fixed a top it. Regina hadn't know what to expect, but her heart warmed at the smile and warmth radiating from Emma as she watched the woman she loved open up the present. Inside had a been a note and a smaller box. Taking out the letter first Regina had read it silently to herself before looking up at Emma with a smile.

_"So will you, Marry Me?" _Emma had asked, somewhat nervous from the few seconds of elapsed silence as Regina had reached in and retrieved the smaller box, opening up to reveal a ring.

The ring hadn't been anything spectacular, not big, and hadn't been trying to over compensate for anything. It said exactly what it needed to with a single diamond and it was perfect. It sparkled and decorated her elegant finger beautifully and she still got tingles every time she looked at it and remembered that moment that Emma had slipped it onto her finger as she had said yes. Often she played with it, twirling it around her finger in moments of uncertainty or when she was upset or conflicted about something, which she remembered had made Emma extremely nervous. Mostly she had discovered because she had taken it off shortly after having received it and thrown it at Emma in a heated and upset moment they had shared when Emma had had a stumble and began sulking over something that seemed so trivial now she was thinking back and struggling to remember the reason why.

Then she had Henry, her most beloved son, their son and he was growing up so fast. Twelve now, and so much more handsome than she ever could have imagined, especially now that she had learnt of the other donor to his genes. It still took a little getting used to, the fact that Henry was the grandson of Rumplestiltskin but that was only by blood relation, and by Regina's book accounted for very little seeing as she had been the one to raise him. He was an impeccable young man, with manners and nothing but love and kindness for his mother's and he was so pleased they had found love and happiness in one another.

The thing that pleased her most though was that Henry was finally happy, content with life and with how he viewed her. He was calling her mom again, hugging her, interacting properly and most importantly he was giving her the love she had always wanted from him. Their little family was perfect and she would have said it was all she had needed, if she hadn't been carrying their new addition. Baby Swan-Mills; conceived by magic but all that mattered was she was healthy, she was growing and most important of all; she was Emma's.

Regina had often smiled to herself, stroking the small bump that had formed in place of her once toned flat tummy. In there she was carrying the most precious of gifts she had ever been blessed with, their little girl, who was happily growing away inside of her and they had finally been bonding. They had found out the sex a few weeks after Regina had been shocked but pleasantly surprised to learn that she was with child. She had never actually dreamed it a possibility with Miss Swan, but it was real, it was happening and she couldn't have been happier the moment it had all been confirmed that it was in fact a daughter she would be providing for their little family.

It had been her former nemesis and Miss Swan's mother, Mary Margaret Blanchard who had enlightened Regina into the mystical properties possessed by a trinket pendant that David's mother had given her upon her deathbed. It had the power to tell the sex of your child before it was even conceived and although Regina had really wanted to know the gender, it was Emma who had insisted she didn't actually want to know. Even so, Regina had still taken the pendant from Mary Margaret as they had both hoped Emma would change her mind.

Regina had always wondered about having a baby, this was just the icing on the cake for her. Getting to experience all the pre-birth experiences she hadn't with Henry and she had been so excited, they both had, even though Emma had already been through it all herself. Everything seemed too good to be true and if Regina had learnt anything from her dark and twisted past, if it seemed to good it usually was, but with Emma in her life she actually began to let herself believe that nothing could ruin this for them.

Sat there now, on the edge of her bed she wondered where it had all gone so wrong. Where had they lost sight of where they were headed. When had Emma become so depressed and beyond the point where she could help pull her back. Emma had been slowly drowning and although she had noticed and tried her best to stop it, this time she had been powerless.

Regina was twenty weeks pregnant when her world actually fell apart...


	2. Congratulations

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added the story as a favourite, followed, reviewed or read. It is greatly appreciated! **

**As promised here is Chapter 2, a lot of it set in the past to give you some background detail and a feel for how great things had been between Emma and Regina. **

**Enjoy x**

Emma had struggled at first, shocked mostly when Doctor Whale had announced after running a simple test that Regina was in fact pregnant but also, with the help of magic of course, provided them with the information that they baby was most definitely Emma's.

_"Congratulations, you are indeed the father so to speak" _Dr Whale had declared.

Emma hadn't said a thing, only stayed by Regina's side. That was how the brunette remembered it, the information sinking in as the blonde had squeezed her hand. All Regina remembered though was being overwhelmed with feelings, the flutter she had in her stomach of butterflies from a mix of nerves and excitement.

As Regina sat remembering and stroking her bump she remembered how back then she had felt ill for days, panicking about seeing the doctor as she was terrified of getting the flu, bugs or whatever other illnesses that could potentially be floating around in Storybrooke.

Health in this world, as Regina had learned upon first creating Storybrooke and in turn coming down with her own fever, could be most unpredictable but cured and usually very simply with something she was most certain Whale approved of; science!

She remembered how when she had met him it had been a passion of his, this science that no one in the Enchanted Forest had ever heard of. It seemed ridiculous, but here, in this world it was a form of magic. Curing disease, fixing and mending people's health just like a correctly conjured spell would have done back there but it had its downsides. With Regina's first fever as a none magical being she had been prescribed an antibiotic. She remembered Whale telling her with a great amount of excitement how the properties possessed by the bright little capsules he dropped in her open palm, would cure the nasty little germs that had caused her to become intoxicated with the common virus.

The second she had taken those vile little pills she had sworn never to contract germs from this land again. They were horrid. The way they caught in her throat and made her cough and splutter as she tried to force them down with large sips of water and ignore the bitter taste they left in her mouth. Everything about medication was unpleasant and Regina was even more disappointed she had to take two of them twice a day until she was feeling better. Giving Doctor Whale a resentful look she had taken the prescription slip and dragged herself to the pharmacy to collect them. That was right she hated hospital in Storybrooke as much as she had hated it back in the Enchanted Forest, and that was not going to change.

Regina had been trying to hide it from Emma, that feeling of sickness she felt brewing up too often for her liking. It had been thirty years with nothing more than a sniffle and now suddenly this. It was unfamiliar and most unwelcome by Regina. The worst part of it all was that it was getting difficult to hide, especially from Emma who was becoming most inquisitive about Regina's declining wellbeing in the last few days.

Also not helping were her ominous trips to the bathroom, trips she made quickly and alone, or the need to excuse herself, particularly during meals. Henry and Emma had watched with inquisitive faces one morning as Regina hadn't joined them for breakfast for what now had to be the third or forth day in a row, and from the way Emma's expressions had developed from day to day throughout the different meal times at which Regina was only partly present, if at all she knew time was running out. She hadn't been wrong.

That very morning after abandoning her own breakfast Emma had hurried up the stairs after Regina, suspicious and looking for answers. Regina had figured she had time, Emma was always hungry and never one to leave the table before she had finished her meal. Today however she had decided to do just that, unknowingly to Regina to unravel this little mystery that was starting to have her worried.

She had done herself no favours. Regina had barely finished cooking Henry's pancake before she could stand the smell no longer and keep her stomach from erupting. She had very quickly turned off the hob and in a single move had tossed the sweet breakfast treat onto a plate, whipping it in front of her son only a second later without so much as a smile before she had quickly exited the room. Emma could tell she was trying to act demure in the way she left but Regina had wanted to run from that room as fast as she could and Emma, well she was determined to know why.

_"Regina!" _Emma had called after her cautiously as she followed her up the stairs, however Regina hadn't stopped for her.

If anything her pace had quickened, one hand over her mouth and the other elegantly gliding up the bannister as she made her ascent. Seconds later she disappeared into their room and straight to the en-suite situated on the far side, Emma still hot on her heels and calling cautiously to her lover as she followed.

Regina's actions became more of a rush as she entered the en-suite and hurried to drop herself to the floor feeling time not on her side. Her stomach was bubbling terribly and she could taste and feel the vomit just stuck in her throat as she forced it to stay down best she could. She hated this sensation, she didn't want to vomit, she didn't want to feel the acid burn her throat again, but it was beyond her control. It spilt from her lips, causing an involuntary gasp as it escaped and Regina groaned upon the first wave passing. Emma however, having stopped at the door observed closely and her brows knitted with concern. Had Regina been being sick like this for days?

Waiting until the brunette had finished, a grand half hour later, Emma broached the subject. She did so gently, not wanting Regina to close off. She knew her fears about getting medical help and she didn't want to push, but this didn't seem like your average stomach bug or twenty-four hour flu. Regina of course shrugged it off as nothing, something she'd eaten and that she would feel better in a few days, but Emma knew the truth it had already been a few days and these discreet moments of sickness were becoming more frequent.

_"Emma I am just fine, it is just a tummy thing" _Regina insisted when Emma continued to press the issue.

Sure she was finished now she pulled herself up from the floor and a flushed away the stale smelling sick that lingered below her in the toilet. Emma kept on, insisting that this had been going on for days and that she was seriously worried. Regina exhaled sharply taking a quick look at herself in the bathroom mirror and realising what a mess she looked. She couldn't take Henry to school in such a state and she hadn't time for medical advice from Emma if she was going to look in any way presentable to escort her son.

Sighing deeply as she heard Emma _still _going on, Regina turned and brushed passed her in the doorway as she headed for her closet. As she searched through the sea of black and grey with the odd splash of red or blue she had huffed and continued to try and reassure Emma that whatever nasty little germs had infected her body, they were not keeping her from doing her job or taking care of her family.

_"Ok, well at least stay home and rest today, just for today Regina and if you are feeling better then I won't call the doctor tomorrow" _Emma suggested in the hope that her efforts to wear Regina down were working.

Eventually Regina gave in. A loud sigh escaped her as she hung the dress she had picked out back on the rail and closed her closet door. Nodding she plodded back over to bed and suddenly felt quite worn out. She pulled back the luxury satin clad duvet and climbed back into bed after removing her robe.

_"One day!" _she had confirmed for Emma firmly.

The blonde had smiled in triumph and as much as it kind of infuriated Regina that she was being made to rest she found the action most infectious and couldn't help but smiling at Emma. As she had settled back against the pillows she had kept half an eye on Emma as she had bobbed about the room picking up her odd bits of clothing that scattered the bedroom floor and chuckled watching her struggle into her skin tight jeans.

A soft kiss landed upon Regina's forehead as cold hands had cupped her cheeks. She had woken slowly only to see Emma's face hovering over hers. A small beautiful smile slowly graced her lips for only a second before Regina realised it wasn't the kiss or the sensation of cold flesh making contact with her warm rosy cheeks that had woken her. It was a new wave of sickness.

Not wanting Emma to suspect she had tried to supress the urge to gag but her body defied her and without a word, worry began to etch into her perfect features. Emma realised right away and sprang into action to help her lover from the bed. They had somewhat awkwardly crossed the room to the bathroom and then Emma had lightly held Regina as she had dropped down and repeated the action from earlier that morning.

Throughout Emma had just offered comfort and support, rubbing Regina's back lightly and holding back her hair until she sat up straight, clutching her chest and gasping for air. Emma had offered Regina water, a kind act for which she would have to disappear downstairs and it had given Regina a moment or two to think. This time Emma had seen it all properly and that reality had made the panic kick in, this was it, no matter what they had agreed there was no denying that this virus was wiping Regina out and Emma wasn't going to let her off without getting help.

When Emma had returned with the water, Regina had taken it gratefully and sipped, enjoying the way the cool liquid slipped down her rough throat and offered temporary relief from the burning sensation that resided. Slowly and shakily she pushed herself up as Emma's brow knitted once more at seeing what bare skin Regina had on show had goose pimples. Without a word Emma assisted Regina back over to bed and tucked her up. She placed the water by her side and gently kissed her.

_"I'm calling the doctor Regina, you are too ill" _Emma told her firmly and even though Regina had tried to protest against the idea, Emma felt she had no choice.

Regina's weakness got the better of her and then the next thing she knew, her blonde lover had been stood by her side, concern etched upon her face as she had pressed her cell phone to her ear and waited for an answer to her call.

Regina had only heard half of the conversation.

Yes...mmmhmmm...yes sickness...few days now...mostly the morning...ok...yep that's great...thanks.

She had about half an hour she figured, time for Whale to get finished what he may already be doing, grab her file, get cover and then make his way to hers for a house call, but before all those thoughts could properly register, Regina found she had drifted off. She woke a little while later to see Emma perched by her side with a damp cloth and patting her forehead. For a moment she thought that maybe she had slept through Doctor Whale's visit, a most pleasant thought indeed but then she caught sight of something moving parallel to her bed. Turning her head slightly as Emma tried to soothe her, she noticed him, ready to check her over and she again was filled with an anxious feeling.

Emma had already run through Regina's symptoms with Whale and he had made some notes but he had waited for her to awaken before intruding on her personal space to take her temperature. All Regina remembered of that moment now was the smug look on his face as he had taken the temperature but upon finding nothing irregular about it he had soon lost said expression. However that had only made the situation worse for her, he had been unable to establish a simple cause for the illness so had insisted on a simple blood test. Regina even now turned pale at remembering that needle he retrieved from the bag and had stuck into her arm in which to collect a sample.

Henry who was sat on the bed behind her now, watching her become further engrossed in her reverie, saw her unconsciously shudder and although he knew not what she was thinking about he edged a little closer. He continued to observe his mother as she continued to reminisce.

Doctor Whale had then swiftly excused himself to the bathroom and collected his bag from the side in doing so. He had closed the door, leaving Emma and Regina alone. Regina just remembered how frightened she had been as Emma had shuffled up onto the bed properly and intrusively, as Emma often did, wrapped herself around the brunette and held her tight as they waited for the results.

A light sweat had formed all over Regina's body from nerves when the doctor finally emerged. He had had a mixed and unexplainable expression on his face as he had crossed the bedroom to the two women who were cuddling upon the bed. He seemed confused and a little uncertain by what he was about to deliver as news but although perplexed himself he had really worried about how the Sheriff and the Mayor were going to take the diagnosis.

The result from the blood had concluded only one diagnosis, Regina Mills was with child, pregnant, in the club, however you wished to term it. There was no doubting they were originally from a land with magic, where almost anything was possible, but as a man of science, Whale found it completely illogical that there was any chance the embryo forming inside Regina could be Emma's. So to be sure, before he destroyed a relationship that had only just developed into something he took out a potion he had acquired from Mr Gold and ran another test.

Picking up a hairbrush that rested bedside the sink and was also filled with loose strands of long, golden blonde hair, Whale strategically plucked one from the masses and dropped it into the solution. He then added a single drop of Regina's blood from the test and he waited to see the reaction. The little experiment actually left him in temporary shock, the result he got was not what he had been expecting. Holding up the small vile he inspected it closely as the strand of the Saviour's hair mixed with the drop of the Queen's blood and then it had glowed a steady yellow.

Expectant faces had both looked up at him as he had come to the bedside. He stuttered a little when Regina had weakly, but still quite scarily demanded him to tell from what nasty little disease she was suffering. His nerves had gotten the better of him for a minute before he had finally composed himself and spoken.

_"Regina...you are...pregnant" _He had eventually spat out.

Now that part she had remembered fondly. Emma had said nothing and she had originally chuckled, instant reaction to such a ridiculous idea. She couldn't be pregnant, she had only slept with Emma; unless...was it possible, could it be Emma's baby?

Doctor Whale had spotted the look on Regina's face as a small smile had begun to tug at the corners of her lips but then he had clocked the blonde's completely different expression. Emma seemed more confused than anything, and of course she would, she only knew this world and in this world a baby was only created when a man slept with a woman. He could see her trying to piece this together, those questions and doubt of the conclusion running through her mind at fast pace.

_"I can confirm this, and have the result if you would like to see?" _He offered.

A look of confusion flickered across green eyes as Emma turned slowly to focus on her lover. Had Regina cheated? she wanted to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to, it wasn't a possibility, Regina loved her too much. She squeezed the brunette's hand as she had asked of the Doctor if he was sure. Whale had confirmed that indeed he was and before Emma could stop herself, words she couldn't control were tumbling from her lips as she questioned the pregnancy.

_"I can confirm also that the baby is yours Emma. __"Congratulations, you are indeed the father so to speak"_ Whale had proceeded, feeling the need to interject and offer Regina some salvation.

That had made Emma silence.

So Regina was having a baby, her baby, how?

After Whale had packed up and left Emma had still been struggling to come to terms with their news. She had lay beside Regina completely silent for at least an hour she remembered. Regina now also reflected on how she hadn't known what to say. She had been so relieved when Emma had finally turned her head and then slowly her body so she was resting on her side, facing her sick bed mate and a tiny _how? _had escaped from her.

Regina had smiled softly, brushing the blonde's cheek and had offered her an explanation. She had known how hard it must have been for Emma to come to terms with, but the truth had to be told. She remembered reading once, whilst being tutored by Rumple about true love, she had believed in it for years when she had been good and even after she had become evil. After succumbing to the darkness in her heart she had never given up on the idea of true love, and the baby just confirmed what she had suspected since having started relations with her son's birthmother; Emma Swan was her true love, it was the only way this was possible.

True love was the most powerful of all magic, when combined, and with such powerful individuals such as herself and Miss Swan it was unstoppable. The force of their magic, as they had already witnessed was capable of the greatest things and even impossibilities. Together they had saved a the town from mass distruction and in Neverland they had moved the moon in order to save their son. So of course Regina hadn't been nearly as affected as Emma was by the fact that they had been able to create a product of true love.

Emma's eyes had widened at the explanation, it sounded completely ludicrous but she had to admit they had an active and very intimate sex life. Most mornings she actually struggled to get out of bed for wanting to cling to Regina and feel her heart race as their lips touched and their hands explored, so she supposed that if Regina believed in the magical conception of a true love child, it wasn't so impossible.

Regina smiled remembering the grin that had developed on Emma's face when she had finally made sense of the magical news just received. Henry smiled seeing the small expression form on his mom's lips as she gazed towards the window, but it soon faded and so did his own. He was so upset for his Mom, Emma was everything to her and she seemed so lost without her there. He scooted closer again and softly placed his hand against her back. She didn't so much as flinch, just sat and continued to stare at the window and a single tear suddenly ran down her face, not that Henry saw.


	3. Telling Henry

**A/N: Thank you all so much so far for the positive reaction to this story! I really hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 and appreciate each and every one of you :) **

**There are few little SwanQueen moments in here I hope you will all love! I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Enjoy x**

Another tear fell from Regina's eye, closely followed by another and then another. They silently slid down her cheek in big dollops and lingered dangerously at the side of her jaw before falling. Still Regina stared out the window, and still Henry sat quietly upon the bed behind her as she continued to reminisce. He couldn't see the tears but he knew they were there. He swallowed gently, but the room was so quiet he knew she had heard him and gently he pressed a little harder against her back.

Regina had awoken the morning after Doctor Whale's visit feeling blessed and with Emma as usual wrapped around her. The blonde's head was safely nestled at her neck as she lay mostly on her front, half against the mattress and half resting on or against Regina. She had an arm protectively flung across the brunette, crossing her chest and her fingers curled up resting gently against Regina's neck on the opposite side and her other arm was carelessly spread out upon the side of the bed where she should be lying, but Regina had liked Emma being so intrusive, it had meant they were always close. The blonde had also had a leg wrapped and curled around one of Regina's as it rested gently between them and she felt Emma's lips perched gently a top her shoulder where she had last kissed before drifting off.

Smiling to herself she had reached down and lightly stroked at her tummy. She was having a baby, Emma's baby and she was thrilled. In fact she was so happy she thought the feeling could never wear off, but looking back now she realised she had been wrong about that. Slightly heavier tears began to fall, closely following the tracks of their smaller predecessors down Regina's cheeks. She sniffled so lightly Henry wasn't sure he had heard it and then she stilled and went quiet again.

A small smile threatened, tugging gently at the corners of Regina's mouth as she fondly remembered that day. She had forgiven Emma for making her see the Doctor, only because the news had been so amazing, and finally this morning she had woken up without the urge to vomit. Not that she would have minded now knowing the cause. She wriggled a little to get a better view of her beautiful blonde and had unintentionally caused Emma to stir. A little groggy groan had come up from the bed and Emma had untangled herself a little from Regina's body as she woke.

Sleepy green eyes fluttered open slowly and Emma gazed up, as she repositioned her head to look up at Regina. A smile quickly spread across her lips as her sparkling eyes had met with Regina's own and Emma had become absorbed in the beauty of them. She couldn't even begin to describe how much she loved Regina, it was just impossible. She was in such a good mood. Her thin lips had then brushed against the bottom of the brunette's neck as she had kissed ever so softly. The Saviour had cuddled up to Regina more then, her hands lightly running all over her body as she continued to deliver affection against the Queen's neck.

Emma had only become more intrusive that morning, invading Regina's space and side of the bed until she had somewhat developed into a playful mood and ended up on all fours hovered over Regina who lay beneath her. There was a giggle and then a quick, sudden kiss pressed against her lips. Then another giggle followed by a slightly longer, slightly harder kiss. Emma was so child like sometimes but Regina didn't love her any less for it, and as the blonde giggled again, this time against her lips as she kissed lightly, Regina ended up smiling herself. Emma giggled infectiously once more and whispered against Regina's lips as her hands gently stroked down her lovers arms.

_"We're having a baby!" _

The blonde kissed Regina again, a little harder and with more passion as she let her giggling subside and lost herself in her lover. Kiss after kiss was exchanged between the pair as Emma's hands ran ever so lightly down the length of Regina's arms and took both of her hands. Without so much as a break in activity Emma placed her palms flat against both of Regina's and entwined their fingers. She squeezed ever so gently both of Regina's hands as she deepened the kiss.

Emma gently lowered herself against Regina, but was careful to support her weight so as not to crush her and the delicate and priceless little life form developing within. Regina could still feel Emma smiling as she kissed her, their tongues meeting and gently fighting with each other as they shared their love. Kissing and cuddling like this slowly transitioned into gentle foreplay between the two women. Emma released Regina's fingers from her own and brushed lightly through brunette locks as she broke away from soft full lips that were now slightly swollen. She smiled down at Regina, so warm, so loving, so full of life.

The tears were flowing faster now as Regina thought about that smile, the baby morning smile, and now she was thinking about it, she realised Emma hadn't smiled like that about anything in a month, maybe longer.

Following the smile that had Regina completely captivated she had been a little surprised to feel lips back against hers as Emma continued with lighter kisses just like she had started with. Her hands had fallen upon Regina silk clad chest and fingers were now fumbling gently with buttons as Emma opened up her pyjama shirt. Regina's own arms snaked up and wrapped around Emma's neck as she played gently with tangled golden locks with her fingertips and kissed the Saviour back gently. Emma moved with precision, opening the shirt up eventually with ease and letting her fingertips graze gently down Regina's bared skin. The brunette had felt tingles from that touch, as affectionate as it could have possibly been, especially as it trailed over the lower of her body that in only a few months time would no longer be the well toned area it was now.

That was Emma showing love for a baby, their baby. She stored that little family moment as the first of what Regina knew would be loving gestures from the blonde and mother of both her children.

Her tear soaked eyes now closed lightly, the memories of Emma so close almost real as she swore she felt that touch upon her tingling skin now. It was painful, so she tried to suppress it but still the memories kept flooding back.

Emma was quick to move on. A hand had trailed back up Regina's body until both hands were now pushing silk off of slightly raised shoulders. They were lost in their moment of passion as Regina's arms fell from around Emma's neck and were now being used to support her as she pushed up into more of a sitting position so that Emma could remove the garment that had been keeping her covered up. Emma pulled herself up to, grabbing at Regina's shirt as she tore it away from her arms. Seconds later a flash of grey silk went flying from the bed as Emma carelessly discarded the clothing. Regina seemed to float back down into the soft bedding as Emma tumbled back down on top of her and began kissing hard again, lips against lips for a few harder kisses before tongues met again and pushed against one another in nothing but effort to show how much they truly loved each other.

Emma's hands had slowly moved again from where they had rested against the brunettes shoulders upon pushing her gently back down into the bedding. Lightly they smoothed down until they gently cupped breasts. Gently they played, palms pressing against soft flesh as they rolled and squeezed lightly causing a simple moan to escape from the Queen. Her lips then had began to follow the direction of her hands. Kisses came against Regina's neck as she lightly stroked up and down Emma's sides. Light moans proceeded to follow from both women as Regina traced hands up onto Emma's back pulling her a little closer and Emma kissed and sucked harder down the length of Regina's slender neck before they had met with tops of perky breasts.

Her hands had slipped lower then, smoothing firmly over Regina's torso until fingers danced excitedly against the waistband of her pyjama pants. Emma gave it no thought as she slowly pushed at them and concentrated on entertaining hardened nipples with little flicks of the tip of her tongue. Regina wildly lost in the moment pushed her head back into the pillow along with her shoulders and arched her back up, thrusting her chest up against Emma's delightful tongue movements. Digging her hips into the bed meant Emma had a challenge to remove her pants, but as always it created a sensation Regina most enjoyed. Emma's nails lightly scratching over her hips and thighs as she tugged the silk material out from under her bottom and then trailed it down her legs until she could remove them at Regina's feet. The pants then soon joined their clothing partner upon the bedroom floor.

That had left Regina lying beneath the Saviour, as usual, in nothing more than her black lace underwear.

Emma's skilled fingers had then trailed back up her inner thigh and brushed against her ever so lightly between her legs. Regina knew she was already soaked but she was having far too much fun to beg Emma to rush. When they had made love in this way, slowly, it had without fail melted Regina every time and she still sometimes found it unbelievable that Emma loved her so much that she could feel like she did when they found themselves acting so intimately.

The blonde's fingers had then pushed against her and she had moaned deeply as the kisses and licks of tongue fell down from her breasts. Emma left a trail of light kisses down the centre of Regina's body and then dipped her tongue very lightly in her navel before kissing back up again. Regina had just moaned again, losing her fingers in the tangled blonde hair of the Saviour. Pushing the blonde's lips more firmly against her skin, Regina found she was in a blissful state, feeling Emma invading her neck again and leaving it marked with gentle kisses as her body pushed into Regina's. The material of her tank top brushed against Regina's skin and the brunette moaned again as she felt fingers trail up and back down her sides again quickly.

A faint blush tinted Regina's cheeks as she relived that particular memory, knowing that as she did her son was just behind her. Opening her eyes slowly only causing more tears to fall, she stopped herself there and tried to think forward to after, that was when they had discussed the most important thing of all. When they were going to tell Henry.

Emma, breathless and exhausted had managed to prise herself off of Regina and flop back down in the bed beside her, although she had to admit, it was hard to break away from Regina when they had almost been one only seconds before. She had remembered how even though breathless, that smile had not faded from Emma's lips and all the excitement still radiated from her. Regina had been equally as breathless and thoroughly satisfied by Emma's bedroom skills. As always the blonde had outdone herself in the performance stakes. Regina smiled, a beautiful wide, flash of gleaming white teeth prize winner and shuffled up onto her side. Reaching across to Emma she had once again started playing with blonde curls as she scooted closer, decreasing the gap between them and observed her lover calming down from their morning activities.

Emma had giggled again, shuffling onto her side a few moments later and grinned at Regina. Excitement was still radiating from her as she squeaked out that they were having a baby again. It was adorable and Regina really hadn't believed her luck, a baby, a girlfriend, Henry, she had what she had always wanted a happy little family.

_"So..." _Emma had mused in a whisper.

She was just so excited.

_"So what?" _Regina had playfully whispered in return, wondering if she could love Emma anymore than she did right now.

_"When do we tell Henry?" _Emma had rushed excitedly as her shining green eyes widened with the excitement that was beginning to consume her.

Regina hadn't given telling Henry a single thought, it had completely escaped her mind and her now developed blank expression made Emma's over excited one start to fade. She didn't know what was wrong.

_"I hadn't even given it a thought" _Regina admitted in all honesty as she stared at Emma whose nose was now almost touching hers.

This was so important, a massive decision and the baby, their baby wasn't just going to impact on their lives, it was going to affect his as well. Regina had continued to stare at the blonde, her eyes melting into Emma's as they communicated to each other without speech. Regina was at a loss, what to do, what to say, it was vital they did the right thing in this situation. As she had pondered and toyed with possible scenarios and suitable times, she had actually been waiting to see if her blonde had any suggestions. Emma however had given it thought, a whole peaceful night of rest full. Regina then felt gentle fingers brushing at her hand that had dropped onto the bed and into the minute space between them.

_"Christmas!" _Emma suddenly declared causing the brunette nothing but confusion.

It wasn't out of context she supposed, they were in the month of December now, but Christmas was? Regina remembered how she had mentally begun counting, only to realise that it was in as little as four days time. Christmas? She had mused over the possibility silently in her head a while longer. It could only go one of two ways, Henry would either be pleased and terribly excited and it would make the day even more special or he would hate the idea and the whole day would be spoilt. Regina sighed, it was certainly an idea, and it was best he knew also, after all he was his mother's child, inquisitive and would only demand to know what was going on, or start another operation to find out.

_"Ok" _she eventually confirmed softly after a pause and having collected her thoughts.

Emma had beamed a smile at her, the excitement suddenly back and lighting up her bright green eyes as she had made a squeaking sound and she sprang across the bed to wrap her arms around Regina tightly. It was going to be the best Christmas ever and she couldn't wait. They had a huge surprise for Henry, and now they had this fantastic news to give him too, but Emma also had a glint in her eyes. Yes Regina had remembered that fondly, her blonde had been planning something. She had actually felt the same way too about the big day approaching, she too had a surprise for Emma and all was going to go to plan, and it had, sort of.

Regina was crying steadily now, remembering how they had made that decision together and how excited they had both been to tell Henry. A strangled sob suddenly escaped from her throat. When had Emma drifted so far away from her that they had stopped talking about things like that? She was struggling to pinpoint the moment. Henry's heart sank, he was at a loss at how to help, he was certain it was because of Emma his Mom was crying but he had hope. Emma would come back, he just knew it.

Bravely he scooted closer to her, pushing himself to the edge of the bed and sitting just beside her. Now he had a better view, he could see all the pain in her features from just a sideways glance and he knew he had to do something. His smaller hand reached across and rested upon hers that was resting against the bed edge. He felt her flinch.

He swallowed gently feeling more than emotional himself, then there was a small pause before his little voice broke through the silence.

_"Mom?" _he asked cautiously.


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewed. I am glad you are enjoying the story and hoped you enjoyed the previous Chapter. Again thanks to x-Lady-Rouge-x for her help in making this Chapter a possibility. **

**I had so much fun writing this one so hope you all have as much fun reading! Chapter 5 is a work in progress and will be up next week.  
**

**Enjoy x**

_"I'm fine Henry" _Regina had choked out to him in a barely audible voice.

She was beyond upset now, lifting her hand away from her bump and quickly but pointlessly wiping her wet eyes. She was devastated. She knew Emma had been struggling, she had seen all the signs and she had tried. Admittedly she thought maybe not as hard as she could have, but she too had been struggling, especially with her own hormones affecting her mood.

She didn't hear Henry protest or try to argue and she was grateful, she just needed to clear her head a little, find the exact moment that Emma had begun to drift away from her. Henry sat quietly by her side, his hand still covering hers as her fingertips gently began to push into the mattress as her grip increased upon its surface.

Her eyes closed again then and Christmas started to play vividly in her head, the eve before and the actual day.

It was Christmas Eve and Henry's body and eyes had given up on him long before he had actually wanted to go to bed. He had begged his mother's to let him stay up later than they normally would allow, and eventually in the spirit of things only, they had given in but their busy family day had exhausted him and it was early still.

Another smile threatened but never formed as Regina became once again lost in her reverie of the past festivities.

They had started the day with an excited Henry bounding into their room and jumping onto the bed, exclaiming at the top of his voice that it was Christmas Eve. He had a whole day of fun planned for their first proper family Christmas and he couldn't wait to get started. Emma had let out a mix somewhere between a groan and a giggle at being awoken so abruptly by their son, but Regina had groaned, screwing up her eyes tiredly and buried herself against Emma more than she had ever before.

Emma had giggled harder, feeling wisps of dark brown hair tickle against her skin from Regina's sudden movement and only cuddled her tighter as she looked up to smile at Henry. He was excitedly chattering away to them both and informing them of the importance of them removing their heads from their pillows and getting out of bed. It was Christmas Eve!

Excitement oozed from Henry as he finally hopped off of the bed at seeing Emma shuffle into more of a sitting position, cuddling his Mom awkwardly but still close. If anyone could coax her from her bed on Christmas Eve this year it would be his blonde mother. Henry made the pleading stare at Emma making her sigh and give him a gentle nod in confirmation that she would get up and Regina too. A triumphant and rushed _Yes! _had excitedly left Henry's lips and seconds later he had gone running off.

Emma giggled lightly at him and Regina remembered how she had felt it vibrate through her own body. Seconds later Emma had shuffled back down and intruded, pushing her face into Regina's gently and brushing her nose lightly against the brunettes cheek. A light kiss followed.

_"Good Morning" _Emma had whispered as Regina had turned her head.

She felt rough waking up that morning, the urge to vomit suddenly having consumed her and she had groaned realising she was going to have to get up if she wanted to avoid spewing up on her stupidly expensive bedding. Moaning and groaning she had moved out of bed. Regina had finally made it to the bathroom with Emma, padding sleepily across the room behind her, before anything had actually managed to reached her throat. The blonde had leant on the door frame and waited until her love had finished before smiling and offering to help her back into bed.

_"No...No..." _Regina had insisted gently batting away Emma's hands and she had brushed her teeth to remove that awful sick taste that had resided on her tongue and coated her mouth.

_"Henry and I have an established Christmas routine baby..." _she had begun to tell Emma in a quieter voice than usual as she had dragged herself from the bathroom. _"I have to get up now for him, I am already up later than I usually would be on this day" _she had continued as she had slipped her robe over her silk pyjama's and noted the time.

She had turned back to Emma after that, only to find the younger woman hadn't moved from the spot where she rested against the door. She was grinning and her eyes shone brightly as she had watched Regina in awe.

_"Come on baby, Henry will be waiting" _Regina had told Emma softly and with a gentle smile as she had crossed over to where she was and took her hand. She reached up, as she was slightly smaller than Emma when in bare feet and pressed a small kiss into her cheek.

Before they had even realised it was way into the afternoon, and all they had done was put up the tree. Emma had really enjoyed doing so, it had been her first Christmas in a real loving family where she had done something like that. In her old homes, if she had even been there for Christmas, which she was sure was only once and a long time ago, she had never been included like she was with Henry and Regina.

_"No Mama, not like that!" _Henry had giggled, having watched Emma mess up the tinsel, even after he had already given her a demonstration on how to do it just the way his Mom liked it to decorate the tree.

A giggle bubbled up from Regina's throat then, much like it had that very day but this one hadn't been so happy and warm, it had been as strangled as her sobs and upsetting, both for her to experience and Henry to have to hear. Emma had been so happy then, they had been so in love. Henry wondered what his Mom was thinking, but didn't dare to ask for fear of upsetting her further. So he squeezed her hand ever so gently and continued to try and make sense of things for himself.

Having finished their masterpiece of a tree it hadn't left them much time to do the other things Henry had on his list, so he picked those that were most important. Firstly he wanted to play in the snow. He figured they had enough of the daylight to get just half an hour and at that they did. Wrapped in coats and scarfs and hats, they had all bundled outside. Emma and Henry had built a quick and rather odd looking snow man before starting a full on snow ball fight. Regina, dignified as ever and beginning to feel a little queasy sat the activity out, standing just by the door and smiling until her cheeks had ached, as she had watched mother and son behaving like a pair of children. Henry of course was excused on account of his age for his behaviour but Emma had earned herself a scowl from the brunette when a snow ball had come hurtling her way and brushed the side of her face.

Emma had pouted sadly but playfully at her girlfriend and the look had been instantly replaced with a warm and loving smile, her cheeks had then reddened more than they had already from the cold. Emma was just too adorable when in her child like state, that Regina had to forgive her.

They had followed outdoor activities with warm cinnamon sprinkled cocoa and baking holiday cookies. Henry had always loved making gingerbread men for Christmas, ever since he had been old enough to help his Mom bake, and the tradition had just stuck. Whilst decorating the cookies, they had laughed, giggled and just been a family. It had made Emma so happy, her smile not fading for a single moment and Regina had felt a warmth within her. They really were a proper little family, nothing could have made it any better.

Regina could see it, clear as day them all sat around the kitchen worktop, sipping cocoa and Emma as usual getting her top lip messy with cream. Something she had in common with their son. Regina reflected upon how Emma had known she had it on her lip and how she had grinned as Regina had leant across and kissed it away. Another strangled and pained giggle came from the memory as Regina's head went down and she wept for the old Emma, the one she was desperately in love with.

Christmas morning had started much like the day before except Emma had been wrapped around Regina and they had awoken an hour before Henry. It had meant a warming and loving Christmas morning snuggle had taken place. Kisses exchanged, each one of them a little gift in themselves and a cuddle so warm and loving they had soon found themselves lost in the heat of the moment. So now they were rosy cheeked, snuggled under the duvet and trying to hide their nakedness from their eleven year old.

Henry was once again sat a top their duvet and protesting that they should get up that second. He was beyond excited, bouncing with joy at wanting to open his presents and give two very special gifts he had for his mother's. He continued to insist, wildly talking and elaborating his state of excitement until they finally gave in. With big grins painted on both of their faces, they had in unison, whilst staring into one another's eyes, chorused.

_"Yes Henry!" _

He had fist pumped the air as he had jumped down from the bed and run off out of the bedroom and down the stairs, happily declaring to the stillness of their home that it was in fact Christmas Day. The two of them however had sunk back down against the silky sheets and wrapped their bodies around one another and shared a deep and passionate kiss. They were about to take their affections further for the second time that morning when they were interrupted.

_"Mooooommmm! Maaammmmmaaa!" _Henry called as he thundered back up the stairs.

Regina and Emma had just shared a sigh and one more concealed duvet kiss before jumping out of bed and covering themselves up with robes. Out of breath Henry had arrived at their bedroom door seconds later and he had excitedly ushered them out, but Regina had gently stopped him, responding by telling him to go and get his breakfast and they would be right there.

_"Sneaky!" _Emma teased and had grinned with admiration at the brunette.

_"Shower!" _Regina grinned back gesturing towards the bathroom with her head and raising a suggestive eyebrow at her lover.

When they finally made it downstairs a little while later, in fresh pyjamas and feeling relaxed they found Henry poised in front of the television fixated on a holiday movie. His half eaten bowl of cereal rested beside him on the floor and he hadn't even heard them come down. Regina had smiled at her son before slipping away to get a glass of water, whereas Emma had bounced straight in, startling him a little and raising her voice.

_"Happy Christmas Kid!" _she had declared with such passion.

Having settled down on the couch with Emma, Regina had cuddled into her close, sipping her water as she had watched the joy erupt across Henry's face as he ripped open gift, after gift, after gift. He adored each and every one and what had filled the couple with joy was that he hadn't even received his special gift yet. That was a big surprise arranged for later, Mary Margaret and David were bringing it when they came for dinner. They had continued to watch as Henry, now slightly exhausted from all the unwrapping had reached his final present. He had pulled off the paper with as much effort as he had all the previous gifts and then gasped at seeing the box.

_"A camera! Really?!" _He stated excitedly not quite believing his eyes as he looked up at his mother's.

_"Yes Sweetheart" _Regina had confirmed in a gentle voice as she smiled at her little prince.

_"Wow, this is the coolest thing ever! Thanks" _He rushed out, rewarding them both with a priceless grin before he started unpacking it.

_"oh he thinks that's cool, just wait until later!" _Emma squeaked a whisper into her lovers ear and Regina playfully tapped her in warning. The blonde was right though, laters surprise would excite their son beyond belief.

_"Smile!" _Henry had chimed a few moments later, and then within seconds he had the perfect snapshot of both his parents, cuddled up and cosy on the couch.

Then he had discarded the piece of expensive technology on the coffee table and declared it were their turns. Scrambling right at the back of the tree where he had hidden the presents he had gotten them, Henry retrieved two larger boxes. One box was heavy, this was for his adoptive mother and the other box, slightly lighter was for his birth mother. He seemed pleased with himself as he brought forth the two boxes and pushed the correct one in front of its recipient.

They both looked surprised, and had looked at each other sharing the expression, but neither could deny it was a pleasant one. Of course Emma insisted Regina go first, refusing to open her own gift until Regina sighed and had given in. She had shuffled forward, reaching down and lifted the box, struggling a little as she pulled it onto her lap. She carefully removed the paper and opened up the box, only to pull out a hand-crafted photo frame. Henry grinned as he watched the surprise on her face turn to admiration for her special gift and melt slowly into a loving smile as she thanked him.

It had then been Emma's turn and Henry suddenly changed seeming a little more anxious about her opening hers. Silence blanketed the room as Regina placed her frame on the side so she could also watch as the blonde opened her present. It was wrapped up in just a plain white box and sealed with a fancy bow. Emma had untied the gift quickly and lifted the box lid only to pull a face at what she pulled out.

_"A riding hat?" _she had queried quirking an eyebrow at her son.

_"Yeah Mama, a special one so that you don't have to be scared of falling again" _Henry grinned cheekily.

Emma eventually grinned, he was only doing it out of love and care and as she examined the deep red velvet cap, she noticed adorned upon it her name in tiny crystals. Ok she admitted she loved it and Regina had smiled so hard at seeing Emma thank Henry with a hug her jaw ached with a pleasant pain. She then chuckled when Emma discarded the box upon the floor and plonked the hat onto her head. Blonde curls were flattened and then sprang widely from the bottom of the hat and Emma gave her best toothy grin as Henry grabbed his camera and snapped a few shots of Emma pulling faces and then one of his brunette mother leaning across and kissing Emma's cheek as the blonde had laughed.

Having all calmed down there were only two gifts remaining under the tree. One for Emma and one for Regina, from each other but before then opened them they were both eager to share their happy news with their son. Taking a more serious posture Regina reached for Emma's hand and sighed gently as she had asked kindly that their son give them his attention for just a little while.

_"Henry your mom and I have some news" _Emma had told him in all sincerity, but she had struggled to contain her excitement. Regina could tell.

_"O-K" _Henry had stated slowly, confusion getting the better of him.

Regina had taken a deep breath and then softly delivered the news.

_"We are going to have a baby" _

Regina opened her eyes. Christmas had been such a pleasant day and she found herself now, even upon remembering glancing at her son now sat at her side so unhappy and down. They all were compared to how they had been. Her eyes lingered sadly upon him until he looked up and she looked away, back to the window and closed her eyes as she broke down fully.

Just like Emma's, Henry's first reaction to the news had been silence but once it had sunk in he was ecstatic. He had rambled on quickly about it being _'amazing', 'the best news ever' _and _"I get to be a big brother!". _In fact Regina actually remembered it had taken a long while to calm their son before they had been able to move on and open the last two gifts.

Henry passed one of them up off of the floor when his mom requested. Emma was to go first this time and Regina was pleased Emma didn't fight the idea. Often stubborn it was refreshing for the blonde just to do as she was asked for once. Her lover had been facing her as Regina had taken the smallest box that had been under their tree from her son and with a smile passed it to Emma. It was a surprise gift, even Henry hadn't been in on it until yesterday.

_"Happy Christmas Baby" _She whispered.

Emma had looked up at Regina and swallowed gently as she watched Emma's fingers slowly untie the little ribbon holding the lid on and with a nervous shaking hand pulled the lid away. Inside rested a small locket. It was dainty and delicate, on a fine chain and with a small 'E' engraved onto the front of it and with a small emerald set to just one side of it.

_"Open it" _Regina had softly instructed.

Emma was stunned, she was positive she had never seen a piece of jewellery so beautiful. Her finger lightly traced over the initial and she looked up at Regina before looking back down and retrieving the little gift from the box. She clicked it open, inside a single picture of her, Regina and Henry only a few days after they had officially gotten together. She admired it closely when it began to play a message from Regina and Henry telling her how much they loved her.

Regina remembered how she had watched Emma, just listening to the message, taking it all in and admiring the sentimental gift Regina and Henry had given to her. The blonde had then been so overwhelmed she had actually ended up in tears, happy tears nonetheless but floods of them. The blonde sniffed and quickly wiped at her eyes as she closed the locket and without a word closed the gap between herself and the woman she loved, when she had lurched forward and hugged her tight. It was the nicest thing Emma had ever been gifted and she loved Regina so much that it just made the locket even more special.

Regina shivered remembering that cuddle. It had lasted until Emma had finally calmed and regained her composure enough to be able to ask Henry to pass up the last box under the tree. It had been her ring, her beautiful diamond engagement ring. She looked instinctively to her left hand, now covered by Henry's and slipped it out from underneath. The diamond didn't sparkle. It was dull and lifeless, much like hers and Emma's relationship Regina had thought as she focused in on it.

Henry watched, he knew now, it was definitely something about Emma that had his Mom upset. Not what she had done particularly but something else; something he didn't quite understand, but whatever it was; it was bad.

He swallowed again, a small lump that had developed in his throat from his own upset disappearing. He was sad about what had happened and he was even sadder for his Mom, she had really deserved the happiness she had found with Emma. He watched her continue to stare at the ring until she bought her hand up above bump to meet the other that had fallen from wiping at her eyes earlier. Her thumb positioned one side of the ring, her index finger the other and slowly it began to twirl. Henry felt nervous, he knew his Mom so well that he knew this was not a good sign.

_"Mom it is ok" _He began in a gentle and reassuring tone. _"Emma will come home" _


	5. Perdie

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the continued support.  
****There is a little bit more in this chapter about Emma and snippets about why. **

**Again thank you to x-Lady-Rouge-x for her input on this chapter :)**

**Enjoy x**

_"I don't wanna be a princess"_ Emma had mumbled under her breath as she sat on the bed, her back to Regina and clawed away at her jeans upset.

The blonde was the only one of the two of them that could still see the elaborate skirts and detail of the gown she had magically been dressed in only moments before. Scratching away her tightly clad thighs as she cried, Emma continued to mumble that same saying over and over again becoming increasingly distressed and only upsetting Regina more than she already was herself.

The brunette tried to reason with her blonde lover, not able to stand the ripping sound as Emma's nails caught painfully on the material, snapping and breaking and making the most painful of sounds that sent a shiver down her spine but Emma would just not listen. She was consumed by the upsetting thought of being expected to be a princess, the very idea scared her to the core, but the truth was, no matter what she wanted she would always technically be a princess. Emma knew that to, mostly subconsciously but she knew it; after all she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. It didn't mean though that she wanted to be.

_"Emma please listen to me!" _Regina begged.

She could do nothing more.

Henry had heard them, they seemed not themselves and he had come across from his bedroom to theirs only in time to see a flash of blonde pass him in the hall before hearing her hurry down the stairs. It had confused him, and for a moment left him conflicted as he tried to make the decision, either to go after his blonde mother, or to check on his brunette mother instead. Before Henry could even make up his mind though, the front door had slammed and he knew any chance of catching up to Emma now was not a possibility.

That was when he had entered their bedroom and found Regina sat at the edge of the bed gripping it lightly and head bowed. She was upset and she was quiet. He had quietly gone inside and asked her if she was ok, but he had received no answer. That was when he had climbed up on the bed, _and_ slowly he had managed to creep closer to her until eventually he could offer some form of comfort but it really didn't seem to be doing much. Regina was still in a state, she was crying harder. sobbing louder now and suddenly she cried out for the Sheriff.

_"EMMA!" _came the scream as she choked and sniffled.

Then she fell silent as her tears rejuvenated and began all over again.

Christmas morning couldn't have gone better. They had shared all their gifts and Regina had spent a good few hours just admiring her ring. It was quite the shock, Emma's proposal but secretly Regina was over the moon. She couldn't believe it had actually happened; so looking at her ring every other second was a lovely reminder that what actually seemed too good to be true was in fact true and her reality.

It had been the perfect surprise and Emma had been most pleased she had managed to keep it such a big secret, despite all of Regina's attempts in the lead up to the festive day to try and coax from Emma the details of her gift. She was glad Emma hadn't caved in now, it was a wonderful gesture and just made the whole day the most memorable Christmas both Regina, Henry and Emma had ever had. That day would always be special, but Regina carried the memory in her heart.

As Henry unpackaged most of his new toys and entertained himself in the living room with a made up action figure game, another movie playing in the background and with milk and cookies as a snack, Regina and Emma began to prepare the food in the kitchen.

_"Are we going to tell them?" _ Emma asked as she peeled and washed another potato.

_"Your parents? About the baby?" _Regina had questioned certain that was what Emma had meant but wanting to clarify to be sure. Regina hadn't really given that any thought either but if Emma wanted to then, she supposed it would be alright.

Emma had nodded in confirmation and given a simple hum.

_"Well I suppose" _she eventually mumbled, but she wasn't convinced it was the best idea.

Mary Margaret, although having been forgiving to Regina on most counts since the curse had broken, had not taken as kindly to her step mother so to speak playing happy families and shacking up with her daughter. She had not accepted the idea and it didn't look like she was going to either, but despite this, for the sake of Henry, Emma's parents had accepted the invitation to come for Christmas dinner. Regina in all honesty was dreading this festive meal, but Emma had been so pleased that they would all be spending some of the holidays together as a family, she hadn't the heart to tell the blonde as such. Now, with Emma wanting to tell her parents about the baby and with the engagement to announce as well, there was a good chance it would be a complete disaster.

Regina sniffled remembering that just a few hours later, Christmas Day had become just that. Her sobs had silenced again and only the tears remained. They fell from her eyes thick and fast, cascading down over her slightly reddened cheeks and either dropped from the bottom of her chin or went running down her neck and chest until they met with the material of her top and were absorbed into the fabric.

Henry squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her again simply that his Mama would come back, but Regina, although she heard his little positive words was not processing them, or as hopeful. Falling quiet he gave her a while again to cry, just sitting at her side to offer as much comfort and support as he could.

Mary Margaret and David had arrived at 108 Mifflin Street just after three on Christmas afternoon. With them they had brought Henry's final surprise present from his mothers and he had not a clue about it. As soon as there had been a knock at the door Emma had darted out of the kitchen calling enthusiastically that _'she would get it!' _followed by a little squeak as she had opened the door.

Mary Margaret stood alone, their gift for Henry tightly clasped in her hands and it looked weighty. The blonde had stood aside to let her mother into their home. Mary Margaret had whispered about how David was just sorting the surprise and in a few moments later had popped Henry's gift down on the floor and removed her coat. Emma had squeaked again, she was beyond excited for Henry's reaction to this gift. He was going to be ecstatic. Mother and daughter had then shared a quick hug before Henry had come excitedly running from the living room and wished his grandmother a Happy Christmas as the top of his voice.

_"Happy Christmas Honey" _She had returned and then gestured to his gift from herself and David.

Henry dropped to his knees and ripped off the paper quickly to reveal some in line skates. He beamed a smile up at Mary Margaret and thanked her quickly before questioning the whereabouts of his grandpa. Mary Margaret hadn't a chance to answer before Regina had sauntered gracefully from the kitchen after removing her apron and had confidently informed Henry that his grandpa was out in the back garden, should he wish to go and greet him.

A sweet smile had graced her lips as her sons face had lit up and he had risen from the floor just as quickly as he had dropped onto it. His socked feet had skidded across the varnished wooden floor as he had grabbed his sneakers and hurried to pull them on. In just his jumper he then went running through the kitchen and straight out of the back door as Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret slowly followed.

There was an eerie silence as Henry bounded out of the back door and onto the back porch only to stop in his tracks. His jaw dropped open and he stared out into the garden in disbelief. There was David, stood wrapped up all warm in the thick snow and he was grinning away at Henry, whilst at his side sat and black and white dog.

Large dark eyes locked onto his own wide brown eyes filled with excitement after a quick flick of the head and then there had been a loud, excited bark.

_"A DOG!" _Henry had exclaimed not quite believing his eyes.

He had been bugging his Mom for a dog since he had first met his therapist, Archie Hopper's dog, Pongo. More recently he had been working on them both to try and get a dog and the answer had always been no. To Henry it was a miracle and he was over the moon about his gift but he was confused, who had bought it?

_"Surprise!" _Emma had called appearing at the door with Regina at her side.

Both of them had been smiling, Regina remembered that of course because Emma had been as excited, if not more than Henry. It had been revealed to the brunette upon Emma accidentally letting slip she had already acquired the pet, that she herself had always wanted a dog, and when Emma had pleaded with big green puppy dog eyes of her own, Regina had just found her impossible to say no to.

_"Her name is Perdie, Henry" _Regina had told him gently.

_"Perdie!" _Henry had repeated quietly as his smile had widened and then without another word he had gone running across the snow covered back yard and wrapped his arms tightly around the Dalmatian he could now call his own.

That was the last time all of them had worn a smile that day.

It had been in the kitchen not less than an hour later things had started to take a turn for the worse. Emma had come down all dressed in her best red dress and Regina had disappeared off to get changed into something more formal herself. In the living room, Perdie was being taught tricks from Henry and David. Meanwhile in the kitchen, whilst Regina was safely out of earshot, Emma stood with her mother as they kept an eye on the almost ready feast.

Mary Margaret was reserved at first, listening as she was given both sets of news, first the ring and then that of the baby. She had said nothing, bitten her tongue as David had offered his daughter and the former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest his congratulations. He was pleased for his daughter unlike Mary Margaret, who was horrified. She had been hoping this whole _'I love Regina' _thing had just been a phase. A ring and a baby was too much commitment now for it to be just that and she was deeply upset by such events. She had faked a smile, merely to avoid argument with Henry present, but now she was alone with Emma she was going to get these feelings off of her chest once and for all.

Regina inhaled sharply, after she had left Mary Margaret and Emma in the kitchen that day the truth had not been hers to know. Of course Emma had told her what had occurred between herself and her mother, but Regina knew she would never really know for sure. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she tried to exhale again and saw Henry's hand in front of her holding her own cell phone. She hadn't yet been able to get the words out to tell him what had happened but he still had that hope. She looked at her cell and then turned her head slowly to face him. Her red eyes stung with her own tears as she took a good look at her son. His own eyes glistened lightly, only just brimming with tears but she could tell he was trying to brave.

_"Call her Mom" _he gently suggested to her, pushing the phone into Regina's own hand.

He had Emma's number already highlighted. All she had to do was press the call button. Just one tiny press with her thumb and it would ring her lover. The brunette wasn't sure though. She hesitated, her thumb just hovering over the key that controlled the option to connect with another.

_"Try Mom" _Henry encouraged gently.

Regina's hand shook as she inhaled sharply again and looked up from her now dark cell phone screen to the window. The sun was high, streaming in through the gap in the curtain and it made her narrow her eyes as it caused temporary blindness of her vision. Quickly she returned to look at the phone and illuminated the screen once more. She nodded her head ever so slightly and pressed the key with the green phone shape printed upon it. The graphics on the screen changed, informing them both the call to Emma was connecting and Regina slowly lifted it to her ear as it rang.

_"You've reached Emma Swan, please leave a message!" _the voicemail message greeted her.

Regina was gutted. Why hadn't Emma answered her call?

She cried again at hearing the blonde's voice, the tone happy, light and carefree, just like the old Emma. It was no use, a call wasn't going to bring her back. The phone fell away from Regina's ear and rested gently in Regina's lap as Henry reached across and disconnected the call. He took the cell himself and looked sympathetically at his Mom. They needed some help.

Scrolling through her phonebook as Regina sat lifeless by his side, Henry called on the two people who were the best at finding each other, his grandpa and Mary Margaret. They would find Emma, he just knew it. As Henry explained to David clearly what he knew of the situation, Regina became once again absorbed in her memory of Christmas day as outside the sun slipped behind the darkest grey of clouds and the weather turned bleak.

Regina had returned from her bedroom to the kitchen only to find it deserted. The vegetables were now boiling and water bubbling up pushing the lids of the pans up and almost off as the pressure from inside increased. Her potato's and meat were no longer a healthy, glowing golden brown and her gravy was lumpy, thick and completely ruined. Disaster had struck, for the first time in eleven years she had burnt a dinner. Disappointment was all she felt as she turned off the various hobs and appliances within her kitchen before noticing a sudden draft.

The back door was open, so Regina headed across the kitchen and peered outside, taking a quick glance around but saw nothing at first. It was just as she was closing the door that she noticed a flash of hot pink, poised upon the stonework edge of her pond in the garden.

_"Emma?!" _she called out cautiously as she stepped outside herself, her dainty black heels disappearing into thick snow.

The blonde didn't call back so Regina wrapped her arms around herself feeling the chill in the air from the cold winter weather and crossed over to the pond. As she got closer, feeling nothing but the cold herself, she noted how pale Emma's skin looked. Sat on the stone work, staring into the ice covered water of the garden feature and looking terribly upset. Emma had her bare feet dug into the snow and she had been or was still crying, of which Regina had been unsure.

They couldn't stay outside in their current attire but Regina could see they needed to talk. She reached down for Emma's almost frozen arm and the blonde lifted away from the stone work with ease, but she wobbled and seemed unstable. The smell of Regina's famous apple cider caught in her nose and the amount of it Emma had consumed was certainly questionable as she struggled walking back to the house with Regina. The brunette didn't dare to ask what had upset Emma enough to cause her to drink, but she suspected some sort of disagreement with Mary Margaret, she had seen that look of disgust in Snow's eyes when she had finally revealed her pregnancy.

Stumbling in through the door with Regina, Emma had suddenly let go upon seeing Mary Margaret enter the kitchen once more. The blonde felt so small, and unloved as her gaze met her mother's. Without warning she sprang away from Regina, not quite running but trying to and using the furniture in her path to support her as she tumbled through the hall before she thundered up the stairs. Having reached the bedroom, Emma had then tumbled atop the bed and sobbed her heart out. Why didn't her mother want her to be happy?

Regina had given a confused look at Mary Margaret having not known what had occurred and quickly asked if she would mind plating up some of the dinner whilst she dealt with her fiancée. Not running but with a faster than usual pace Regina had marched from her kitchen and up the stairs to Emma. She was desperate to know what on earth was wrong. She stopped and paused for a minute just outside the bedroom upon hearing Emma's loud sobs from within and swallowed down hard the lump in her throat before entering and simply stating her presence.

The day seemed suddenly to just be falling apart.

_"Emma?" _she had asked gently as she had lowered herself onto the bed and sat behind her lover.

_"I'm fine" _came the sniffled reply.

_"Emma you are not fine baby" _Regina told the blonde as she lightly placed her hand upon Emma's hip.

_"Speak to me" _

Emma had just continued to sob, loudly, quietly, sniffles in between, no matter how much Regina had tried to press for some sort of information. Emma just wasn't forth coming with information. So Regina had decided to leave her to it for a little while. Let her calm down and she would revisit when dinner was ready to coax Emma to the dinner table. She had been determined to rectify what had happened and enjoy the rest of their day.

Half an hour later with dinner going cold on the dining room table, Henry, David and Mary Margaret seated and ready, Regina had come back up to the bedroom to find Emma in the same position as before and even more unresponsive. She had tried to be patient, she had asked Emma nicely, begged, pleaded, tried talking, tried not talking, stroked the blonde's back, combed through her golden locks, tried to reassure her that whatever had her upset was ok; none of it was working. Emma just lay silent and ignored every effort the brunette made.

_"Emma why are you being like this?" _She had eventually snapped, _"Why won't you talk to me?" _she huffed. _"EMMA!" _it had finally come out in a scream.

The blonde had reached out with a lifeless arm after that and grabbed the pillow from the brunette's side of the bed. Regina had watched, her breathing a little erratic from the mix of angry and sad emotions she had been experiencing. Emma had her slightly infuriated and that only got worse as the blonde had placed the pillow over her head and held it down to muffle out the sound of Regina nagging at her.

Regina had asked again, slowly and as calmly as she could if Emma would talk to her and began twirling her engagement ring as silence had blanketed the room.

_"Leave me alone" _had eventually come out muffled by the pillow.

Regina stared in shock and then begged again for Emma to just tell her what was wrong. They couldn't sort it if she wouldn't share what ever it was that was suddenly bothering her.

_"Regina just go AWAY!" _Emma had suddenly screamed out from under the pillow and the brunette had shuddered.

It had been so cold, distant and hurtful. The twirling of her ring increased until Regina found herself slipping it off of her finger whilst she had just stared at Emma with tears streaming down her face. They always talked; so what was different today? She just couldn't understand. Rolling the band of the ring between her thumb and index finger and focusing on it, Regina had decided to give Emma another chance.

_"You didn't mean that" _she whimpered.

_"I DID!" _Emma raised her voice in a blunter tone.

That had done it for Regina, so Emma wanted to behave like a child; fine! She threw the ring at the blonde so that it hit her in the side and then bounced down onto the duvet.

_"When you are ready to love me properly Emma and share your problems with me so that I can help you, then you can ask me again and put that back on my finger" _ Regina had told her calmly and with holding her own upset before she had shot up from the bed and had to flee the room.

Only moments after Regina had collected herself enough to return to the family for dinner and make an excuse for Emma did they hear the thundering of footsteps against polished wood flooring as Emma Swan had run down the stairs and then moments after that, without so much as the slamming of a door to indicate her exit, they heard a car engine. It was revved up loudly and tires screeched on wet slush covered tarmac as it sped away.

Regina knew it, that was Emma running properly and she felt guilty.

It was her fault.

That was it! The moment Emma had first started to slip away from her. Regina knew that now. It had been their first real fight since falling in love and it had hurt, so much. Luckily they had been able to repair their relationship after that but this time Regina was not so sure it would be so easy. She sniffled looking at and playing with her ring again as Henry finished the call with his grandpa. As she had promised Emma though when she had put the ring back on again after that first fight, she didn't remove it this time.

_"Mom, David is going to look for her. Please don't worry" _Henry asked of her before suddenly wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her in an attempt to soothe them both.


	6. Run, Run, Runaway

**A/N: Once again thank you to everyone reading! This Chapter will fill in a few gaps on Emma's behalf and focuses mostly on that. **

**Enjoy x**

Emma had found herself at the town line again, just as she had been seventeen weeks previous, only this time she was without a mode of transport. She wobbled catching her breath before hearing voices and even though she didn't recognise them as anyone who Regina would send out looking for her it didn't stop her from panicking. Anything was a possibility, Regina was still the Mayor and she could call upon whomever she desired in an attempt to track her down Emma thought, but she didn't want to be found, so she took a sip of her drink and sprinted into the trees.

The light patter of claws against polished stairs was the next sound to be heard in Regina's mansion. Perdie was going as quickly as she could up the stairs and held something very delicately in her mouth. She slowly made her way into the bedroom to see the silhouette of mother and son sat on the furthest side of the bed. With her tail down and still, almost between her legs Perdie approached the bed and dropped what she had been carrying down onto it beside Henry. She then whined and nuzzled at it to push it more into view before sitting back and sadly lying down on the floor.

They both looked down to see Emma's cell a little gunky from Perdie's saliva. A gasp choked Regina and she couldn't quite find the words to state the obvious, but just seeing the cell upset Regina more. It being there upon the bed meant that Emma was out there upset and alone and she was non-contactable. Sniffling the brunette reached across her son and lifted the device. She wasn't sure what it would provide her with but she just felt she had to hold it.

_"Why would you say that?!" _Emma had raised her voice at Mary Margaret.

The blonde had been outraged at such a ludicrous suggestion. The baby Regina had conceived was undoubtedly hers, she had seen Doctor Whale's tests to prove it.

_"It is magic Emma, they could have concocted that whole scheme between them to make you believe, and plus we both know it is physically impossible for two females to naturally conceive. Hell Emma that isn't even possible in the Enchanted Forest!" _Mary Margaret had firmly screeched back.

_"It is my baby!" _Emma had screamed out before processing properly exactly what Mary Margaret had just said to her.

Silence fell between the two women who were mid fight, so that the only sound that filled the kitchen came from the boiling pots on the stove. Mary Margaret stared and her daughter waiting and Emma stared back after downing the glass of apple cider she had poured. Still slowly processing the information, Emma looked down and then back up again at Mary Margaret almost in disbelief. If it were true, maybe what Regina had told her about true love was a lie.

The doubt began to creep in.

_"Say that again, the last bit..." _Emma tacked on for clarification as she grabbed the crystal bottle and poured another large helping of cider.

_"What? That it isn't even possible in the Enchanted Forest?" _her mother repeated slowly and in an inquisitive tone.

_"Not even for True Loves?" _Emma asked, hoping her last bit of hope wouldn't be smashed to smithereens the next second.

_"Emma it isn't physically possible, so of course not. Your father and I are true loves and we had to conceive you the natural way. Trust me on that! You don't just kiss someone you love and be intimate with them, then magically end up pregnant. It is impossible" _Mary Margaret added awkwardly.

_"That means she lied to me?" _Emma had muttered, not really wanting an answer to that question but her mother had provided a positive one nonetheless.

Emma's hopes and dreams shattered and her jaw dropped open as she just gaped at her mother. She didn't want to believe but unfortunately she had. Silence had fallen once more, and an awkward moment once again shared before Emma had fled from the kitchen and out into the cold of the garden.

Mary Margaret had followed her out there, but soon it had become a heated discussion again about true love and whether or not Regina was lying to Emma and using her in some grand and evil plan. Of course only Mary Margaret could come up with such elaborate nonsense but soon Emma had wondered if it was just that or was there some truth in it. She had screamed at her mother, much like she had ended up screaming at Regina later. She just wanted to be alone. To make sense of all she had been told, all she knew and work out whether she could determine any possibilities for herself.

Mary Margaret had retreated inside but not without one last stab at trying to convince Emma that Regina did not love her and this whole babies and marriage idea was a bad one. That had earned her a nasty look from the blonde and a warning to leave her alone now. Mary Margaret had heeded a such.

Regina's cider hadn't given her the usual buzz but it had kindly numbed her and made it possible for her not to feel as cold as she had become. Alone in the disappearing daylight with feet nestled in the snow to offer relief and some sort of self harm as a comfort, Emma couldn't concentrate. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself Regina wasn't lying about this, the doubt got the better of her. It worried her deeply and the what if's, started to circle in her mind. It was like a broken record, round and round it went, playing the same tune continuously.

_'The baby can't be yours; not a possibility; not even for true love; can't be yours; not a possibility; evil plan; lying to you Emma; doesn't love you; doesn't love you; doesn't love you!'_

It was all Emma had heard at first and then she had managed to numb those thoughts too until she just felt empty, disappointed and resentful. Then Regina had come out and pulled her up to bring her back into the warmth; she felt nothing from the supposed act of kindness from her lover. Everything Emma now questioned. Was it all a lie? Rhetorical question she supposed as Regina and herself struggled into the kitchen. Then she had seen her mother again, stood just in the kitchen doorway and remembered where all the hurt she was feeling right now had stemmed from.

She resented the fact Mary Margaret had successfully filled her head with all her nonsense theories about Regina and the idea that a former Evil Queen was using her. The teacher really didn't have a clue, and about her own daughter! Emma felt her heart filling up with hate for the woman holding her and the woman in front of her. She had to get out of there and that was when she had sprung away from Regina and carried herself off to bed.

All her life when things had gotten really bad Emma had run away from them. Running was easier than facing your fears. After not running from Henry and the curse and all the bad magic in Storybrooke, she thought she was finally over running from things. Her head had hit the pillow upon the bed and she had focused on closing down, making herself an empty shell not capable of feeling for fear of the pain. It was another technique she had often taken to when it hadn't been possible to run in the past. Letting go of everything meant you didn't have too think, Emma liked that, no stresses, no worries, no pain and for a little while it had suppressed the urge she had to run then too.

Insecurities Emma had buried deep inside about not being loved had all bubbled to her surface. She couldn't bare to think that the past few months of her life were all formed upon lies. She had originally discovered upon learning that she was the Saviour that people, no scrap that, mystical creatures and fairytale characters had been messing with fate and her destiny since before she was even born, and now to think that something she truly believed in and loved was in fact doing the same only upset her further. Regina had seemed so genuine.

Emma didn't want to believe it. No. She wanted to believe in her and Regina, she wanted it to be real, she wanted that love to be true. So she tried to block it all out, she tried to tell herself different but she was struggling.

The blonde entered the woods, she was familiar with these parts having let herself get lost in them before. She swigged from the bottle clasped tightly in her hand and continued to trek. Her head was banging, still consumed with the princess theory as she had labelled it and she just wanted to suppress such depressing thoughts. She just wanted to be the Emma Swan she knew she was. Not some fairy-tale princess Saviour who broke curses! There was only one way she could think of to get back to that now, so she was doing it; no matter what the consequences.

Regina then trying to be nice to her had only worsened the situation. Each touch upon Emma's skin felt cold, each word comforting or not felt like a lie. Her head just continued to tell her it was all a lie. Regina had only been trying to help, she knew that now as she sat in just her dress, in the cold snow in the first clearing at the edge of the woods near the town line.

She would have gotten away from that place, just kept driving if she hadn't run short of fuel only metres from the _'Leaving Storybrooke'_ sign. That is how she had ended up resting against a tree and hugging her knees to her chest as the cold bit away at her exposed flesh. Goose pimples decorated the length of her arms and from her knees downwards. Resting in the snow again her toes had turned from white to a light blue colour and she was shivering as she cried. She had her phone, tightly clasped in her hand but suddenly she found she was too cold to even move and make a call. Her teeth started to chatter.

_"Hello" _she called out weakly.

_"EMMA?!" _Regina had shouted in a delayed reaction long after the car had gone.

The brunette had been so wound up by the blonde's behaviour that by the time she had finally calmed enough to return the dining room she hadn't even managed to take her seat before the flash of blonde had disappeared out of the door. She had stood still and lifeless just staring from the head of the table to the door and everyone else, now finished looking at the door had turned to focus on Regina.

_"Emma!" _she had repeated not noticing and suddenly moving away from the table and out into the hall. Her movements still delayed much like her reaction had been until of course she had looked down at her ring finger. That tiny little diamond missing and she swallowed hard as she looked back up. Yes this was her fault, she had been too harsh on her blonde.

David sprang into action seconds later after a loud bark from Perdie had bought them all back to the then and now. He rushed out passed Regina, closely followed by Mary Margaret and grabbed his coat from the closet. He was positive with reassurance, making sure Regina looked him in the eye as he spoke.

_"I will find her" _He had said with a confidence.

It was a confidence the former Queen recognised, the same determination present in his voice as had been when he had vowed to find Snow White all those years ago after Regina had poisoned her with an apple.

Regina nodded as she found some comfort and hope in his clichéd words. She hoped that same instinct to find each other in the Charming's would still work on their slightly wayward daughter. Hope was all she had now.

Snow and Charming had disappeared moments later as from the dining room a confused young boy walked up to his mom and slipped his hand into hers. He didn't know what had happened but he knew he was upset. His inquisitive nature had then kicked in as he innocently questioned.

_"Mom?" _

David had pulled up at the town line with an abrupt halt at seeing Emma's yellow bug abandoned in the middle of the road. They had sat and stared for what felt like an eternity but in reality it had only been a few seconds, before panic had etched onto the features of the woman beside him and then suddenly onto his own. What had happened was what was worrying them but more importantly they feared for Emma, where was she?

The door to the bug that was open on the drivers side caught in the wind and creaked nosily as it was forced back on its hinges. David and his wife sprang from the truck racing towards the car over the slushy icy surface of the road. Reaching the car first he peered inside; no sign of Emma remained. No coat, bag, belongings, nothing!

_"She's not here!" _he called over to Mary Margaret who was standing close by, not quite able to bring herself to go any closer in case it was bad.

David hadn't waited for Mary Margaret to question him. He looked around as his breathing quickened. That anxious feeling he had started to develop into something more as he saw no signs of life. He was certain his daughter must be somewhere and not far surely. The snow was thick and treacherous up into the woods, there was no way Emma had made her way into that and if she had he knew she wouldn't have made it far. He narrowed his eyes, focusing in on the snow and Mary Margaret looked too.

_"There!" _Mary Margaret exclaimed.

She had learnt a fair few tricks from Ruby about tracking in the woods and it was especially easier in deep snow. Together they moved over to the side of road and Mary Margaret crouched down to examine the marks in the snow. Indents had been made like a half footprint. The sign maybe that Emma had tiptoed through the cold substance covering the ground. So in they had gone, following the trail on odd shaped marks until they came to a small clearing not far from the roadside.

Emma was there. A giant splash of pink amongst greenery and blueness. The evening had set in. The temperature had lowered considerably and Emma was slumped in the snow barely conscious. She was shivering, holding onto the last of her warmth by keeping her arms wrapped around her body. Her bouncing curls had fallen out a little at getting damp and her dress had darker patches where melted snow had begun to soak into the fabric a little, but she was alive and that made both her parents sigh in relief.

Their daughter had finally looked up as David had approached her. She was too cold to speak but she tried to anyway. She stuttered, the words a struggle for her but her father knew she was trying to apologise. He smiled at her gently as he scooped her up into his arms and held her close to his chest. All he had wanted to do was to get Emma home and in the warm. He was not bothered about whatever it was she was trying to tell him or apologise for still as he carried her to the truck.

It had then been Emma's mother she had had to be cuddled up to on the drive back to Regina's. The blonde had offered a little resistance but Mary Margaret had insisted that her daughter need the warmth despite her feelings toward her at the moment. She knew Emma's behaviour today was something she was to blame for but she didn't admit or regret it. She believed no matter what that this was all some terrible scheme and she was convinced Emma would only get hurt. The way she had seen it she was protecting her daughter.

Looking at Henry now and remembering how he had been at Christmas that first time Emma had run away, Regina saw the similarities. Here he was being brave, being strong and staying positive as he supported her again, comforted her and took care of her. Her wonderful son, a remarkable child and her eyes sparkled as they glistened with tears but she managed to smile at him.

_"They will find her Mom, just like they did before" _Henry reassured as he smiled back at his mother.

He had unconsciously compared the two events like she had just been doing. It was a little bit shocking but it was also a comfort to Regina to know her son still had hope even if she didn't. No matter what, he believed in the good, the positive, all possibilities; he was good, pure, just like his birth mother and her somewhat sickly sweet, perfect parents. Regina just continued to weakly smile at her son until inside her their daughter became unsettled. The brunette felt her smile fade and her brows knit as she inhaled sharply and firmly pushed a hand against her bump.

_"Are you ok?" _Henry asked, his voice laced with concern at seeing his mom's facial expression.

_"It's just the baby" _Regina whispered as she inhaled sharply again and then quickly exhaled.

_"Please settle down in there" _she whispered sadly to their daughter as she tried stroking over her again.

Henry knew his sister was probably unsettled because of the current state of his mom. Reaching his little hand out and up he placed it against the small bump at his mom's tummy and smiled at her before looking down at his sister.

_"Mom needs you to be good" _He spoke gently to the bump.

Regina covered his hand with her own. It was the sweetest moment she had shared with her son in weeks and she appreciated his efforts but her baby was still unsettled. She smiled at him as she watched him talk to his sister and stroke her lightly until eventually she stopped moving about. He had done it, the baby had settled and Regina once again felt comfortable.

_"You should rest Mom" _Henry informed her gently. _"Lets just lie down for a little bit ok?" _

He shuffled back on the bed, more onto Emma's side as his mom turned to face him. The tears had started again and the smile disappeared but Henry didn't mind. He understood. Offering her a heartfelt smile of his own he gestured with his head that she lie beside him. Without a word she shuffled back, lifted her legs onto the bed and settled as comfortably as she could on her side. Henry smiled a little brighter at her and then he slipped off of the bed to fetch the throw from the cupboard.

When he returned to the bed his mom's eyes were closed but he knew she was still awake, he could see each new tear form and run across her cheek before disappearing into the pillow as she continued to cry. Henry unfolded the fleece throw and draped it over his mom and the baby before climbing back up onto the bed and just lying beside her so she wouldn't be alone.


	7. Explain

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support. I have a busy few weeks coming up so updates will slow down a little bit but I will try to have these up for you as often as I can :) **

**Enjoy x**

Henry watched his mom sleeping. Her brow was still knitted and she didn't look peaceful but at least she was resting. Henry had learnt enough in his eleven years to know that pregnant mothers needed to rest and also being smart he had made time to read up on the subject for himself. Stress for babies was not good and his mom was definitely stressed. He knew she couldn't help it either, she naturally worried about everything but he didn't want her worrying too much just yet. Emma had only been missing a couple of hours. She had disappeared for much longer than this many times before and she had always come home.

Regina had eventually drifted off but she wasn't sleeping, in fact she was barely resting. Her mind was working overtime still cross examining her memories of Christmas and the past few months with Emma. She had continued from where she had stopped, Henry having left the dining room and slipped his hand into hers as the Charming's had headed out to find Emma.

Henry had squeezed his mother's hand and shakily followed his questioning mention of her name with an actual question.

_"What's happened?" _

Regina remembered how she had stuttered not knowing what to say. How could she possibly answer that question when she didn't know the answer herself. Of course she knew Emma was upset but she just didn't understand why and she also didn't understand why the blonde had fled. However back then Regina hadn't known as much about Emma Swan as she did upon reflection of the events so it made more sense now she was thinking about it all again.

_"She's upset Henry. Your Mama I mean" _Regina had informed her son.

She didn't like lying to him, especially now that the curse was broken and he had finally forgiven her for all the lies she had told back then. So she had given him the truest answer she could because it was all she had really.

_"Why?" _he had asked innocently.

Regina had then found the tears that had been threatening to spill from her own eyes were now doing just that. Slow at first and then they sped up. Flowing thickly down her cheeks and soaking her chin and neck as they followed the contours of her jawline before they travelled towards her chest.

Henry had looked up at her expectantly and she had looked away, quickly wiping at her tears with her free hand as she tried to compose herself. Then she had bought herself down to his level and gripped at his arms lightly. She admitted the truth to him, that she and Emma had had a fight, but not before Henry had noticed the absence of his mother's Christmas gift.

_"Where is your ring?" _he'd questioned.

_"I took it off" _she told him honestly. _"Your Mama and me had a disagreement" _she continued softly.

_"Why?" _The young boy had cried up at her.

He saw no need for them to have fallen out. Nothing had happened that he was aware of and they were happy, his mom's, they were having a baby and getting married, people doing that didn't fall out. He had struggled to make sense of it.

Regina knew she needed to give him some sort of explanation and using the truth to the best of her knowledge. Slowly ushering him in the direction of the living room she sat him down and then sat right beside him as she started to talk. Facts were all that were necessary to help him understand about the disagreement for now and then she promised him, that when his grandparents got back with Emma they would speak to her to try to understand better. That had pacified him enough. Leaning forward as they finished talking and Henry had nodded in understanding of what he had been told, Regina wrapped her arms around him and hugged gently. She was relieved when he hugged back.

A little while later, Regina had felt even more a rush of relief as the front door had opened. She hadn't even heard the Charming's pull up outside. Jumping up from the couch as Henry did the same, mother and son dashed out into the hall just in time to see David set foot on the first stair. Regina's breathing hitched. She saw in his arms her beautiful blonde. The brunette's first thoughts were of heart stopping negativity as she took in Emma's form and state. She just couldn't help thinking the worse, as she drank in the silent scene of father carrying daughter before her.

_"Please tell me she is ok?" _she suddenly whimpered, looking to Mary Margaret for the reassurance.

_"Yes Regina, she will be. She's just cold" _Mary Margaret replied. It was the nicest thing she could say to the Queen without blaming the woman for what had happened to her little princess.

David had disappeared upstairs in the time it had taken for the Queen and Snow to exchange that little bit of conversation. He lay his daughter down in the big bed in Regina's bedroom and tucked her up tightly under the duvet. He placed a single kiss on her forehead as a little colour returned to the surface of Emma's skin and she settled into the bedding. She had finally quietened down, stopped trying to apologise and explain like she had the whole way home. He smiled down at her just happy that she had been found safe and well as Regina appeared at her bedroom door.

As Regina had come in, David had graciously retreated to give her some time alone with the blonde. He had just seen the brunette perch on the edge of the bed as he had closed the door over to give them some privacy. Emma had mumbled incoherently as Regina's fingers had swept across her cheek as light as a whisper. Her touch had then been delicate as she had tucked damp blonde hair behind Emma's ear and moved to brush a thumb lightly across Emma's cheek again. She just wanted her lover to know she was there.

Tears sprang back in her eyes as Emma wriggled and unsettled the sheets tucked around her. Regina remembered still feeling relieved but also feeling terribly guilty. She had just been watching Emma when she noticed that in movement the blonde had disturbed the engagement ring from the folds of the bedding in which it had been concealed. She had quickly snatched it up and pushed it right back onto her finger where it belonged and she made a silent vow to Emma.

_"I promise I will never take it off again" _she whispered in all sincerity.

Seconds later Emma's eyes had fluttered open and she had looked dazedly at her lover. Regina softly smiled, she wanted to show Emma straight away that she was neither angry or upset at her any more. Waiting until Emma had reacquainted herself with her surroundings, Regina then pressed a very soft but loving kiss to her lips to say hello.

_"I'm sorry" _Emma had murmured.

_"Sshhh" _Regina had soothed, stroking gently through tangled blonde hair.

_"It is ok Emma, you don't need to apologise. Just get a good nights sleep and we'll talk in the morning" _Regina informed her gently.

She wasn't in the mood to talk about it tonight. She was just grateful Emma had returned and all she wanted to do was hold her hurting partner tight and keep her close. So that was exactly what she had done. Without another word she had climbed up into bed and cuddled right into Emma as tight as she could. Cuddling the blonde and stroking over and through blonde locks she watched as in her arms Emma finally drifted off. A light sigh escaped her as she rested her own head down onto the top of Emma's and rested herself.

The next morning Emma had awoken to the sight of Regina looking directly at her. Her eyes had fluttered open only to find they were staring directly into the teary brown pools that belonged to her lover. She swallowed hard and tried to find her voice as a barely whispered greeting came from her. A sad smile had tugged at the corners of Regina's full lips but never managed to fully take its form.

_"I'm sorry" _came the next whisper as Emma had remembered what was the cause of such a look in her fiancée's eyes.

_"Will you tell me what happened please" _Regina whispered, her words lightly choking her as she struggled to get them out.

She hadn't actually realised how upset she still was. Even after a whole night of distressed and disturbed slumber she was still finding the energy to cry and be upset about their perfect but not perfect Christmas day. Emma shook her head as she too started to cry, she remembered yesterday in vivid detail, all the hurt, all the pain, all the lies. To Regina's horror she saw Emma edge away from her until the blonde had been teetering dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

_"Explain" _the brunette cried. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared across the gap between them at Emma.

Emma firmly shook her head and looked away from Regina. She wasn't sure she could talk about it, or explain as Regina called it. She would have to open up too much, tell of her insecurities and she didn't want Regina to know of her weakness. The blonde stared across the bed as Regina edged closer and closer, her body tensing when the brunette finally reached out under the duvet and brushed her arm.

_"Please Emma, just talk to me. Whatever this is I want to help" _

Emma had blinked and stared at Regina as tears lingered in sparkling green eyes and then she nodded. She supposed airing her concerns might help clear the picture a little for her. Her head then screamed no at her but her heart overruled it, wanting to know if it was truly loved and that is what had eventually swayed Emma into giving an explanation.

_"You do love me don't you" _Emma had closed with.

Regina had been in shock. Mary Margaret had hurt her own daughter out of what? Vengeance?

_"Of course I love you Emma. I love you so much. All that she told you, they are lies. I would never hurt you like that" _

The brunette's hand had reached to gently cup the blonde's cheek in that moment of reassurance. Emma and Henry were her world and she knew she would never do anything to jeopardise that. Both crying heavily, Emma had nodded in acknowledgement of Regina's declaration and the former Evil Queen had choked on her tears as her Sheriff had shuffled quickly back into her arms.

As Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist to keep her close now she had come back, she sensed that although Emma had been open with her in discussing her mother's actions yesterday, the blonde was still holding back. Emma's reserved behaviour made Regina suspicious but she was desperate not to drive away the woman she loved. So Regina did what she felt was necessary and she ignored the urges to press for more information. One day Emma would open up fully she knew it. For today though she was just happy to have reassured her wife to be that, their baby was most certainly that.

Emma sort comfort with Regina. She loved her so much her heart left her no other choice but to believe Regina. If she said it was love, true love or not, Emma was happy. It soothed her risen anxiety about not being wanted and sent it floating back to the vault of emotion stored deep within. Emma had seemed and felt instantly better the longer they had stayed in their embrace, and after a little while longer the blonde had finally cocked her head up and planted a firm and loving kiss against Regina's lips.

It had deepened and deepened as tongue met tongue and arms squeezed around torsos tighter as if they would never let go. Fingers gently dug into soft flesh at hips and bottoms and light moans were exchanged as bodies pressed together beneath the sheets. All that love transferring between them in a mix of affections bought on by current emotions. The blonde's hips had pressed firmly against Regina's as she had squeezed her bottom pushing herself harder against the other woman. Regina had moaned into Emma's mouth as she had gripped at the stretchy pink fabric covering the blonde's hips and tugged hard.

They had been so lost in there moment that a small cough from beside their bed had washed right over them. Chests pushed together and the fingers started to explore as another slightly louder cough came up from the floor. The lovers froze in place, fingers poised and hovered just above the skin and areas they had been exploring just seconds before. The Mayor and Sheriff shared a glance before Regina had suddenly moved and looked back over her shoulder.

There sat upon their bedroom floor was their son. He was wrapped in his duvet and had his pillow from his bed on the floor, with his new best friend, Perdie sat now beside him. She hadn't realised her eyes had widened mostly in alarm at the surprise sight but she quickly relaxed her features when she saw Henry shyly bow his head. Redness quickly spread across her cheeks as Henry had warily looked back up at her and rushed to apologise as his cheeks reddened also from embarrassment.

_"Henry?" _she eventually breathed out.

_"I just wanted to make sure you were both ok" _he had told her upon feeling the need to justify his presence within their bedroom.

His mother softly smiled and then she had cried. It was so sweet of him to do something so protective and caring for them both. Henry had then told her he would just go and wait in his room, he knew they needed some time because his grandpa had told him to have patience and let his mom's work things out together. His grandpa had aslo reassured him it was all ok before his grandmother had escorted him to bed and tucked him up tight before they had gone home themselves.

Regina stopped him. Sitting up properly she shuffled across the mattress and elegantly popped herself off of the bed and reached for his hand. She had taken it and squeezed tight as he had pushed himself up off of the floor and then quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled tight. She brushed over his hair as she held him. Emma at seeing them pushed herself up into a sitting position and watched suddenly feeling guilty. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously and waited quietly.

When Henry had finally pulled away from his mom and gone off to get himself some breakfast, Regina had turned back to Emma to find her blonde in tears in the middle of the bed. Her heart had sunk, she hated seeing Emma so upset and she had hoped she wouldn't have to witness that sight too often, but ever since that day the sad moments had outweighed the happy nearly every single day.

Subconsciously Regina pinpointed that event; the morning after Emma's first attempt to run away as the point when Emma had started to become depressed. The brunette quickly collected it with the determined place and time she had decided earlier was when Emma had begun to slip away from her. With those two memories she had a starting point to work from.

Regina sighed gently in her semiconscious state as Henry continued to watch her rest. Perdie had jumped up onto the bed and curled up at his feet. She watched her owners with half an eye as as a family they stayed together and waited for any news from David and Mary Margaret.

Alone with his thoughts Henry stared at his mom and wondered if he should ask her when she woke up what had really happened. He understood things hadn't been easy between his mothers lately but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Toying with the idea for a few hours he found himself getting lost in a daydream, all sorts of possibilities invading his imagination and coming up with reasons that would make sense, but none of what he was thinking even came close to why Emma had run away this time.


	8. Mothers!

**A/N: a big thank you to all of you for you support, feedback, favourites and follows. I have managed to squeeze another update into my busy schedule for you all :) **

**This chapter focuses on a lot of little points. I really hope you like it! **

**Enjoy x**

Mary Margaret made her way downtown to Granny's diner. As she walked she breathed in deeply the fresh mid morning air and took note of the scent of spring in it. She loved spring. All the flowers coming into bloom and the leaves back on the trees, the return of the birds and the songs they sang as they perched on branches overhead. Yes this morning was a beautiful morning and the sun was up there in the sky shining. She was dropping in only for a quick morning coffee and catch up with her best friend Ruby before she headed to the store.

The two fairytale friends had been engaged in the most entertaining conversation about Mary Margaret's plans for dinner with David that evening when she had finally noticed the time and exclaimed that she had better get started with her day.

It was 7:30 am.

The school teacher made her way to the diner door as in barged a flash of blonde who almost knocked her to the ground. It was definitely Emma but she had been non responsive when Mary Margaret had called her name questioningly.

Emma plopped down on a bar stool and just stared at Ruby who was smiling widely at her. She was poised and ready for a Sheriff Swan breakfast order of stack-o-pancakes, extra syrup with raspberries and cream, two sticky cinnamon waffles and a tall latte extra cream, but that wasn't what Emma had asked for.

The waitress exchanged a glance with the teacher. Mary Margaret just shrugged and headed out of the diner. She would have stayed and tried to coax information from her daughter but they weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. A disagreement between herself and Emma the cause. They had been fighting last week about her state of mind and the blonde had yelled at her mother to just get out. Since then Emma had been giving Mary Margaret the cold shoulder.

_"Whiskey, and make it a double" _Emma had mumbled at Ruby as the waitress observed the Sheriff dragging her nails painfully across the denim of her skin tight jeans.

The werewolf was about to argue, especially given the time off day but she withheld at noting Emma scratching and pulling now at her top now instead. Her friend seemed awfully distressed, so turning to the bar section of the counter behind her she poured a shot of whiskey into a glass and then doubled the quantity as Emma had asked but not with a second shot of alcohol; she added water instead.

Regina was still resting and it had been three hours and half since Emma had suddenly whipped out of their bedroom and run away. It was heading for eleven and Henry found his tummy rumbling where he had skipped breakfast. He checked on his mom after being pulled from his daydream and upon deciding she would be ok for a little while had gone with Perdie to get some food.

It had been at this same time that Mary Margaret had found herself back at Granny's for a mid morning coffee refill and secretly to get the gossip from Ruby about Emma. Disappointingly the dark haired waitress had insisted she had nothing to tell her friend but Mary Margaret could tell she was keeping something. A concern or a secret maybe; whatever it was, it bothered the school teacher as she suspiciously thanked Ruby for her coffee and pondered such thoughts as she headed back out into the street.

The sun had gone in and now only clouds in depressing shades of grey lingered overhead. Mary Margaret glanced up and gave a momentary pout at the change in weather and then noted how oppressive it suddenly seemed to be. She queried the change wondering why it had come on so suddenly when not an hour ago the sun had been shining and found herself lost in such thoughts as her own husbands truck raced to a stop outside Granny's and he jumped out.

That caught her attention. She hurried forward and questioned him before he was even able to cross the street to his destination, Dr Hopper's office.

_"David?!" _her shrill voice had called out to him and caught his ear.

_"Oh Mary Margaret. Have you seen Emma?" _He quickly quizzed as he swung around to face her.

The question caught his wife off guard as she stuttered out that she hadn't seen their daughter since earlier that morning, followed by questioning why he was asking her such a question. Remembering Emma's earlier behaviour and that of previous weeks, the teacher found she suddenly had a bad feeling. Her instincts were trying to tell her something and then her husband confirmed the worst of them.

_"She's missing" _

Regina had felt Henry move off of the bed and had opened up her flooded eyes to let some of the water slip away in the form of tears. So she had determined two moments in time when Emma had started to slip away and when she had first noticed the depression the blonde seemed to have developed and she'd done nothing about it. The fear of pushing Emma and losing her had stopped her interfering. She realised that now upon reflection. She should have tried harder, she knew she had eventually tried but obviously she hadn't tried hard enough because now she was alone.

She started to cry harder as another memory came to the forefront of her mind.

Between them Henry and Regina had managed to get Emma back to a version more like her usual self. A few snowball fights later and family days spent together in the lead up to New Year had done the trick. It was fantastic to have her annoyingly intrusive and childish blonde back, not only during time spent with Henry but in bed. When Emma was in a playful mood Regina definitely benefited and she liked that. She liked it a lot.

It was the day before New Years Eve that Regina suddenly found herself focusing on as she slipped back into a semi conscious state. It linked back with an earlier event when her and Emma had first taken Henry horse riding and the blonde, showing off of course like she did, had fallen off of her horse trying to impress Regina. Luckily it had only been a tumble and no damage had Emma incurred, but it could have been much worse and they had both known as such.

That was why Henry had bought his blonde mother the Christmas gift of a riding hat. To prevent any further accidents; and it was that day before the new year that he had chosen to go riding again. With the snow almost melted and the weather actually brighter than usual with a warm winter sun, he left his mother's with no choice but to reluctantly agree.

The memory played as vividly and in detail as Regina's others had in the past few hours. She saw them all at the stables in the paddock on the horses and Emma was gripping at the reigns for dear life. It made a smile tug on the corners of her mouth as she saw clearly Emma smirking away as she had gotten her balance and relaxed upon the big black horse she had originally fallen from.

They had gone on one of the trotting trails. The shortest one that lead just into the woods, around the first small clearing by the stream and back out again. It had been going so smoothly between them as Henry had waited back at the stables with David practising some jumps. They were almost at the clearing and ready to turn around when Emma's horse had shot forward and Regina had had to go chasing after it on her own steed.

The brunette had arrived just in time to see the big black horse throw its rider, her lovely Emma, off of its back and her hit the ground. The animal was certainly spooked and Emma actually squealed as it turned and raised up on its back legs before thumping it's hooves back down into the dirt and thundering off back towards the stable.

Both Regina's and Emma's hearts had been pounding in that moment as Regina screeched out helplessly from a top her horse to Emma to move, and Emma had only just pulled herself up and scrambled backwards out of the horses path. She would have been trampled otherwise. Emma coughed at being cloaked in a cloud of dirty dust that her horse had kicked up before thundering away.

Regina flinched in her semiconscious state at the memory but didn't wake fully as Henry came back to the room and settled on the bed.

When Emma had opened her screwed up eyes and finished her little coughing fit she had been just in time to see the dust settling. However she noticed it had a purple tint to it, which then mysteriously disappeared. Emma squinted to see better and then realised she was alone in the clearing with just Regina's horse. No Regina. She looked around quickly for any sign of her fiancée before she concluded that Regina had certainly and somewhat unexplainably disappeared.

Pulling herself up out of the dirt Emma had brushed herself off and taken a few deep breaths before grabbing Regina's horse and awkwardly climbing up onto her. She looked around from the greater height and called out to her lover hoping she was just nearby. The blonde's voice echoed and reverberated off of the trees before fading away. It was hopeless, Regina was gone.

She had been about to kick Regina's horse gently and get it moving when a flash from the greenery caught her eye and she was rejected from her second steed of the day. Something had spooked Regina's golden coloured horse as well and now it was galloping off following the path taken by Emma's own. Strangely though this time she had not fallen straight back down into the dirt, she had tumbled down clumsily from the animals back and someone had caught her.

Regina's eyes flashed open suddenly and were filled with fear and her heart was beating as fast now as it had done on New Years Eve in that clearing. She took a moment to drink in her reality and that was that she was lying in bed with Henry sat beside her staring at her with uncertainty. He didn't know what his mother had been dreaming about but he knew it had her worked up enough to be breathing as if she had suffered a scare.

_"Nightmare?" _He asked gently.

_"Unwanted recollection" _she breathed out in a sudden and raspy response.

The brunette took another few moments to calm herself and regulate her breathing. Although softer it was still quick and out of rhythm as she struggled to steady her thumping heart. Any memories of her mother frightened her and this one even more so because it was when she had discovered that her mother had not in fact died in her arms that day Snow had cruelly cursed her heart, but had managed somehow to reincarnate to her former glory as the Queen of Hearts.

Eventually Regina managed to compose herself enough to focus back on her reverie. She continued to remember that day now with tears in her eyes as Henry sat silently by and watched. He didn't know what else he could do. She hadn't opened up to him or volunteered any information that meant he could help her in any way. Sighing gently he lay back at her side and reached across for her hand. Whatever it was that was bothering her so much as to make her start crying again he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

The brunette's eyes closed again.

Cora had appeared in the clearing in a puff of purple smoke. It was her signature move. Her companion and partner in crime had failed her and so she decided she would have to take matters in to her own hands if she wanted to get her daughter back. Using a cloaking spell she had spooked Emma's horse purposely and sent her flying from it, however she had nothing to do with Regina's horse acting out the same scenario for the blonde. Snatching Regina from her horse in a vulnerable moment had been the easiest part so far, but Cora found herself meeting resistance from Regina after she had poofed away.

They had ended up as Regina recalled in her very own vault. Instantly she regretted the time she had trusted her mother enough to let her back into her life, as part of an attempt to get Henry back from Emma and the two idiots. In fact she regretted all the trust she had ever given her mother. Regina had tried her best to fight against her mother but the truth was she just wasn't strong enough. The restraints Cora had enchanted to hold her daughter in place had done just that.

_"Love is weakness Regina" _she told her daughter. It was something she wasn't unfamiliar with telling her disobedient and ungrateful offspring.

That was Regina's problem entirely in Cora's eyes. She chose the weakness, craved love instead of power, such a foolish child, girl, woman as she now was. She would always be a disappointment as a daughter and her mother had always held that opinion. Eventually Regina had fulfilled her mother's every wish of her though and become great, chosen power and ruled, everything her mother had ever dreamed of. Now though Regina had lost her way and Cora was determined to set her back on the correct path. She would be Queen again and they would rule together.

With narrowed eyes and a sharp pursing of her lips Cora had approached her daughter and stood so close that Regina could feel the breath of her elder beating against her own lips. Cora knew where Regina had lost her way again, knew why as well; her foolish daughter had allowed her heart to be stolen away, speaking only metaphorically of course. Her brunette daughter had never been as clever and cunning as she was herself and Regina certainly had not been strong enough or willing to follow her mother's example of living life without her own heart caged within her chest.

_"Emma? This is her fault" _Cora had accused in a hushed but harsh voice.

Her fingers gripped tightly and dug into the soft and slightly warm, flushed pink flesh of Regina's cheeks as her mother forced her to look her in the eye. She would make Regina listen, just as she had made her listen as a child. What she had to say was important, she needed her daughter back. Forcing Regina's head to stay still against the wall, Cora's eyes glistened as she stared into Regina's. They had gotten so dark they were almost black in colour and it had amused Cora to see them widen almost comically at her blaming of the blonde.

_"Leave Emma alone"_ Regina had squeaked out, fighting the urge to cry as her mother pinched her jaw even tighter, making it a struggle for her to talk.

She hadn't tried to defend the blonde again after that. Her mother had made sure she was causing just enough pain for Regina to be a good girl and conform.

_"I'll be good" _The Evil Queen had cried out to her mother as the older woman's beady little eyes had twinkled with delight at her success.

Cora had been mid lecture of Regina after having played and toyed with her disappointment of a daughter for a while already. Scratching away at Regina's hardened and reserved exterior; Cora had finally managed to find some of the insecurities only hidden beneath the surface. She had successfully had Regina broken down and in floods of tears when they had been interrupted.

By Emma Swan of all people!

Unfortunately the blonde was not alone upon arrival at Regina's secret room within her vault. She had an accomplice. The older Mills woman narrowed her eyes at the Saviour and her own traitorous companion stood at Miss Swan's side. Anger and resentment bubbled inside the more evil woman and she gritted her teeth whilst reservedly asking what the pair thought they were doing there.

_"I want Regina back" _Emma demanded without a second thought as to whom she as dealing with.

Another cackle had escaped Cora much like before.

Poor, brave, clueless little Emma. An idiot just like her parents and completely hopeless but it wasn't her fault Cora had supposed. You can't help the traits you inherit from your parents. Her cackling subsided and she just smirked. This time she would let Emma Swan have her way, but not without a price; information she happily did not disclose.

A poised and elegant older hand waved dismissively across the air. Vines holding Regina around her torso, arms and legs, slowly loosed and retreated, disappearing back into the nothingness from which they had been created. Emma had cried her loves name as Regina had collapsed onto the floor in shock. Her legs were like jelly and she hadn't been able to hold her weight without the help of her restraints. Assisting Regina had then meant that whilst the blonde had been preoccupied with her concerns over Regina and showering her with affections, a kiss here and a hug there, Cora Mills had been able to slip away unnoticed. However she had not done this without taking a step towards her former accomplice and grabbing him by his lapels.

_"You Hook will pay for your betrayal!" _she had declared before obliterating their literal forms in a cloud of purple smoke and making them disappear back to the ship.

Regina was shaking now. The memory of her mother back from the dead and holding her captive like she had all too vivid and realistic for her liking. She shuddered sure she could feel those long bony fingers clamped around her cheeks as nails indent her soft flesh where they dug deep to purposely cause pain, limit movement, all in an effort to intimidate her and maker her behave. Suddenly she seemed trapped in the past with a blur before her eyes where seconds ago her son had been in clear view as he lay beside her. There was such an intensity in her reverie that Regina had found she was as scared as she had been in the reality of the moment and so for a few seconds she found herself in a psychological state known as psychosis.

_"Mom?!" _Henry suddenly exclaimed as Regina mumbled before crying out.

_"No stop! I'll be good. I promise!" _

Suddenly she was a flood of tears again and her eyes screwed shut tight as she cried. Henry gently shook her. His own concern growing because his mom was too distressed over things to be in good health for herself and the baby. He sprang up onto his knees and shook her a little more violently until she stopped crying and just sniffled before opening her eyes and she saw him clearly once again.

_"Oh Henry I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" _she muttered upon seeing the fearful look upon his face.


	9. Dishonest Deals

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter posted; its been a busy couple of weeks! This is a mix of Emma and Regina memories. Quite a dark chapter and does have grown up themes throughout. Apologies if this is quite disturbing for some of you but it does link in later in the story.**

******May be a trigger warning for some and perhaps a little upsetting.******

_"No Mom I'm fine, are you?" _Henry quickly rushed to answer her.

Pushing herself up out from under the blanket, Regina sat up and plumped her pillow, lifting it and placing it against the headboard of the bed before resting back into it. That unwanted recollection had obviously made her act out in a physical or verbal way Henry had picked up on. She didn't know what to tell him. He knew the truth about Cora because she had been forced to tell him a few months back due to an event, but she wasn't sure she wanted to admit that those memories still haunted her when brought to mind. Calming herself properly from her nightmare induced reverie, Regina allowed herself to continue to examine and comb through the specifics of that day.

Whilst her mother had been holding her captive she had been unaware of what Emma was going through until they had finally gotten away from vault and returned home. Regina remembered that Emma had been particularly focused on only talking about Regina and not herself. Not a word had escaped her lips about anything else. It had been an inquisition of sorts. Emma quizzing Regina with numerous questions and unnecessary amounts of fussing over her. Regina had known something had happened. Emma had been too full on with the faffing and questions for it to not have, but she let her carry on until she had been presented with a moment of opportunity.

David had taken Henry home to the loft. The horses Regina and Emma had been using suddenly rushing back to the stables unoccupied notification enough that something wasn't right. Henry had instantly climbed down from his own smaller horse to help his grandpa round up the two bigger horses and then together they had taken all three to the stables and put them away. Henry insisted he knew something wasn't right and he had wanted to go into the woods via the trail to find out; David however had not been as keen, although he was sure Henry was right. Whatever had happened though, he was smart enough to know that Emma and Regina would never forgive him if he didn't protect Henry and let him get involved in it. As a gallant man he knew he had to do something so he agreed Henry could call his mothers and if neither of them answered they would do something more.

Henry had opted to call Emma first and the result had been that of success. The blonde had answered upon second ring but her tone had been sharp and a little clipped. That was only until she heard his little voice rush to ask if they, meaning herself and Regina were alright. Her heart had sunk at having to lie but she didn't want him panicking. She was sorting this and just wanted him to stay safely out of the way given who was involved. Sighing gently she softened her tone further and gave a false answer in replacement of what had actually happened.

_"Yes Henry we are ok, we are walking back because your mom wanted to see the horses run" _

Henry had frowned at the poor excuse. The horses had been too wound up and spooked upon arrival back at the paddock for that to be the truth. He knew better and she had just confirmed his suspicions of the situation, now he really knew something was wrong. He was itching to start an operation with David to find out, but the blonde then continued talking.

_"I can't talk now kid but you have to promise me you'll just go home with David please"_

She sounded almost desperate, so Henry fought against his every urge for investigation and promised his mama he would go home with his grandpa and stay out of trouble. He had done just that and he had still been there a few hours later when Mary Margaret, to her surprise had received a call from Regina. The brunette's voice had been laced with desperation as she had begged her mother in law to be to keep their son just a while longer.

Mary Margaret and David had done just that, whilst Regina had pressed her blonde lover for answers.

What had happened and why had Hook been with her upon arrival at the vault?

When Emma Swan had fallen from the big blonde horse that Regina had been riding, she had tumbled without any grace at all into the arms of another. Hook had been squatting in the bushes, hiding from Cora as she had appeared and stolen Regina away as he had originally been told was the plan. He himself had been tasked with the capture and holding of Miss Swan. A job he had been only to happy to oblige to do. He himself understood of course why Emma was loved by the Queen in the way she was because he to held that same flame for the tempting blonde. He was poised and ready in the clearing when the women had arrived on horseback. Awaiting Cora to complete her mission in taking Regina before he carried out his own detailed operation.

Emma had caught a glimpse of metal as it caught in the winter sun and glinted blinding her momentarily. She had gasped realising that second who was holding her and instinctively looked up to confirm the suspicions. Sure enough there he was, Captain Killian Hook. Freaking out after a few minutes of stillness and allowing time for the realisation to really kick in, the blonde then suddenly became resilient as she struggled in his arms. His grip then tightened around her as she had continued to struggle until Emma had been groaning in frustration and had given up. She had decided they could talk.

It was a heated discussion at first as Emma demanded he release her. The pirate was hesitant but eventually his faith and trust in the blonde gave out and he set her back upon her feet. The blonde had wobbled getting her balance but then faced him with a scowl. She didn't need to ask him if he knew about what had happened to Regina, she knew he knew. Fiercely and with a scowl she had demanded answers but of course that was just typical of Emma and her nature.

Her frustrations had then grown when Hook's response had been a simple chuckle. He may love her but at the end of the day he was still a pirate and as magic came with a price so did information. If Emma wanted to know what he did they would have to make a deal.

_"What?" _the blonde had snapped in reaction to the simple chuckle.

_"I tell you what Swan" _Hook began with a smirk and taking a step closer to Emma.

_"How about we make a deal? You give me what I want and I'll disclose what I know about that wonderful Queen of yours" _

The grin was so wide it showed all his teeth and made Emma wary, but she was desperate for information. She had been so desperate in fact that she hadn't even listened to her instincts and found out the details of what Hook wanted before she agreed.

Her hand flew out and into his as they shook in confirmation.

_"Deal!" _Emma had stated firmly.

It was only after she had learnt of Hook's terms that she wished she had enquired beforehand. Unfortunately the deal had been struck and she had no way out. He grabbed her wrist and lead her away through the trees, deeper into the forest and into the lair he and Cora had built upon arrival in Storybrooke. The Jolly Roger had been too obvious a place to hide, even when protected with a cloaking spell. So Cora had moved into the depths of the forest and cloaked a wooden shack she had found.

Emma passed through the cloak with him and it lead them straight through the door. The blonde had frowned not recognising the small hut and turned instantly to face her captor. She swallowed nervously and suddenly felt wary as he again gripped her wrist and pulled her in close, but despite her feelings she kept her walls up, her defences up also and her demeanour protective of herself as always.

_"Alright Hook, what do you want?" _she snapped out.

_"Well love, I am holding her right now" _He answered with amusement as Emma went to step back and was stopped at feeling the tip of the hook through her jacket.

_"Me?" _she quizzed confidently with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk as if that was some sort of joke.

_"No really Hook, what do you want?" _she asked again hoping to get a straight answer from the pirate this time.

_"I am serious" _he declared backing her into the far wall and pinning her there.

One look into his eyes had been confirmation enough for the blonde that she was in way over her head. She took the approach that it was Regina's life on the line here so giving Hook what he wanted in order for them to be reunited seemed like a small price to pay. Eventually the blonde nodded in agreement. She still hadn't been sure of what Hook really required from her but she had a pretty good idea. However as she had learnt she had got more than she had bargained for.

Regina had remembered that evening clearly. She had moved up to bed having felt exhausted from the drama of the day. She had just wanted to rest but when Emma hadn't joined her she had sat amongst the sheets in confusion as she stared at her lover. Emma, who had been stood over at the window staring away out of it, seemed distant to the brunette. She was still avoiding the question about what had happened with Hook and Regina had been running out of time to get the information before Emma's parents would be bringing Henry home.

_"Emma, will you talk to me please?" _she had practically begged.

Her blonde had been non responsive. Lost in reliving that afternoons activities with the pirate.

Sighing gently Regina had reached for her phone from the bedside table and sent a message to Mary Margaret. She knew the woman wasn't fond of her and she usually wouldn't have asked but Henry couldn't come home to this, he would only worry, so she asked if the Charming's could possibly keep him overnight. The reply had been instant, simple and positive so Regina simply replied politely with thanks and placed her phone back onto the side. Then she had been able to focus her full attention on Emma.

The blonde's stature had changed. She now had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso and seemed to be gripping lightly at her shirt. It had been just convenient that she had worm a garment that covered her arms and body and she was grateful she had made such a choice. Behind Emma, Regina had cleared her throat and tried a softer, less harsh approach at getting Emma to open up. Her train of thought worked with the idea of that perhaps acting normally would make her blonde feel at ease enough to be honest with her.

_"Emma, come to bed baby" _Regina gently requested and patted the empty space beside her.

Emma had simply tensed at the suggestion, her shoulders rising up and her turning her back more on Regina. The brunette sighed again and watched as Emma took grip of the curtains to close them.

The room had been thrown into darkness and Regina had instantly reached for the bedside lamp. Switching it on had given the room an amber glow and Emma was still stood at the window. She had tried again to coax her back to bed, but grown suspicious when Emma refused unless she turned off the lamp. When Regina had then followed up with an objection to the idea of flooding the room in darkness again, Emma had point blank refused to move.

Regina scowled at the behaviour. She thought they were over this, Emma closing off and keeping things from her. She thought momentarily about just doing as Emma had asked, giving up and going to sleep because she knew she felt tired but she wasn't able to. Something had compelled her into pushing back the sheets and climbing out of bed. Regina crossed the room to where Emma stood and had placed her hands lightly upon the blonde's shoulders.

Emma had flinched at the touch.

Regina had stepped back.

_"Emma please" _she had then cried out quietly and to her surprise the blonde had nodded.

After a few seconds pause and Emma feeling Regina's eyes boring into her she had slowly unwrapped her arms and hands from around her torso. Explaining the deal to Regina was not going to be easy, and explaining what had happened to herself as a result of such a deal even harder.

_"I made a deal" _she whispered.

_"What kind of deal?" _Regina snapped back a little more harshly than intended, but Emma knew her brunette was only concerned and anxious.

_"Hook wanted me" _Emma whispered as she continued and her fingers placed themselves upon the first button of her shirt.

_"Wanted you?" _Regina questioned before the realisation kicked in and she suddenly felt an anger. It had been more so at Hook for such a suggestion but had unfortunately been directed straight at Emma.

_"You...you slept with him!" _the brunette accused and stuttered out with disgust.

_"Emma!" _she had screamed suddenly more upset than anything else.

_"I'm sorry. I just wanted to save you" _the blonde had mumbled back to her in response.

Sorry. That horrible little word that Emma definitely overused. This time though it did sound sincere but that hadn't stopped Regina from feeling hurt and upset. She listened quietly though as Emma explained herself. Taking in all the facts before she finalised her decision on how she really felt about this deal Emma had made. The blonde had been clearly upset, but she had hidden it from Regina well. She continued with the explanation, starting from the moment she had fallen off of Regina's horse.

The brunette stood not far behind Emma as the explanation went on, gently edging closer as Emma had explained how she hadn't asked the terms before making the deal and admitting how she knew it was a rookie mistake so could she be spared the lecture. Regina had obliged. Then she had continued on, leaving out particular details of hers and Hook's intimate actions before moving onto what she had learnt from the pirate regarding Cora's plan.

Regina had gasped upon learning such information and decided that as stupid as Emma's actions had been that day, she had supposed she was grateful the blonde hadn't been above risking her own life at the prospect of saving Regina. So she had moved back closer to Emma, placing her hands on her shoulders as before, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Emma had still been holding something back, which of course she had been.

Having unbuttoned all of her shirt whilst talking quietly with Regina, Emma was finally ready to bite the bullet and reveal the true price she had paid. Asking politely she requested that Regina remove her hands from her shoulders and as the brunette retreated, the blonde had taken an extremely deep breath.

_"But...Hook tricked me and..." _Emma had swallowed unable to complete her sentence.

_"But what?" _Regina had replied in a shaky voice.

Emma hadn't been able to bring herself to continue explaining so she had decided to just show Regina and get it over with. She reached up and scooped her long blonde hair to one side and over her shoulder. Regina waited, her features etched with worry and concern as she stared at the back of Emma's neck and then shoulders as the blonde shrugged and her shirt fell from them a little.

The light was too dim, so Regina remembered how she had squinted and edged just a little closer for a better view. As she had done so, Emma had dropped her shirt further until it had been hanging from her wrists and the majority of the fabric bunched at her waist. Regina swallowed hard as she focused on what she saw, and then she realised what must have caused such a thing.

Tentatively Regina's fingers had reached out to touch the marking but didn't make contact before she had pulled her hand away again.

_"Oh Emma" _she had stated sympathetically, her voice laced with pity.

A dark red mark ran the length of Emma's back. It started at the nape of her neck and Regina couldn't see where it stopped because it disappeared under the waistband of Emma's jeans. It was thin and raised, definitely a scar and Regina didn't know what else she could say.

Feeling very vulnerable in the moment Emma decided it was a good point to continue. That wasn't all she had to show Regina. She turned slowly, extremely slowly after she had pushed her shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Regina's eyes had widened upon seeing Emma's front. Across her torso were scratches everywhere. They crossed each other and some were deeper than others but again they would definitely scar. Her skin was all shades of pink and red from what Regina remembered and she could tell that the markings were definitely not accidental. They had been viciously inflicted upon her beautiful blonde.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Regina had been unable to hide her shock. Her eyes had travelled upwards when they had stopped at her chest. There ended another scar, deep and red, much worse than all the other scars on Emma's body. A sob escaped her as she had finally met sad green eyes with her own and could tell that they were watching her reaction.

Emma was fighting the tears, but having met Regina's gaze she couldn't hold them any longer. Hook had marked her as a reminder, just a little gift from him so that Emma would never be able to forget their brief encounter. When Regina had stepped closer Emma had looked away. She had felt Regina's warmth as the brunette had slipped her arms around her and cuddled in tight as she had sobbed harder about the pain Emma must have endured, but Emma still hadn't shown her everything. She had kept one thing concealed.

Crying again now as she remembered that day, Regina pushed her face into the pillow to muffle the louder sobs escaping her. She felt Henry gently stroke her arm. Just letting her know he was still there. Eventually Regina dropped off, the cries and sobs subsiding as she slipped off into the deepest slumber she had managed since the previous night.


	10. X Marks The Spot

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. Following on from what has happened in the previous chapter this solely focuses on Regina and what she is remembering whilst sleeping.**

**May be a trigger warning for some and perhaps a little upsetting. I do hope you enjoy it and can understand both Regina and Emma's behaviour throughout. **

**Enjoy x**

Whilst the Charming's ran around looking for and trying to locate their wayward daughter, Regina Mills was still managing to get some slumber. It wasn't peaceful of course, but at least it was rest and by her side, her son Henry had also drifted off. As he dreamed of adventures and superheroes, his mother recollected the morning after she had learnt of Emma's deal with Hook in order to save her from her mother and the cruel plan she had.

Regina hadn't been able to bring herself to touch the scars on Emma's body after she had pulled away from their embrace. The blonde's instincts to protect herself had kicked in then and she had wrapped her arms around her exposed torso and chest to cover up best she could. Regina remembered how saddened she had been to see Emma looking so vulnerable. In fact she didn't think she ever had. She had admitted to Henry once, just after the curse had been broken by the Saviour that she didn't know how to love very well. In that moment with Emma she had realised just how true that could still be in some situations. Mainly the one she had found herself in with Emma then. She struggled as she toyed with ideas of what she could do.

Emma said nothing and the silence that had filled the small void between them had been haunting.

Regina unconsciously whilst sleeping added that moment to the pile she was currently compiling as another where Emma had started to slip.

Eventually the brunette had managed to coax Emma to bed but she had been unsuccessful in establishing any sense of closeness to her blonde. Emma had been unresponsive once wrapped up in the sheets. She felt so naked lying opposite Regina in her current state, and with the truth and price of her deal exposed, slowly her insecurities started to bubble up to the surface again.

Teary green eyes had briefly made contact with her own before falling away. Regina had watched sadly as Emma had then silently cried with her face twisted into her pillow until she had fallen asleep. The sleep wasn't peaceful and Emma had been awfully disturbed for hours before she finally settled, which Regina put purely down to the blonde having exhausted herself with all the earlier distress. She herself had then managed to settle but for no longer than an hour or so, she had been just too upset for her blonde to manage anything longer.

The next morning, the first day of a brand new year and Regina had found herself awake before Emma, watching over her as she rested and outside the darkness became the light. With the sun just rising and streaming in through the gap in the curtains, a golden ray had illuminated sections of the bedroom. With everything in the room having a golden hue, Regina observed the Saviour sleeping at her side. She was grateful Emma had managed to sleep and drank in the beauty of her glistening blonde girls and beautifully illuminated pale skin. She hadn't realised that a smile had developed on her lips whilst she watched but she soon felt it melt away when the blonde wriggled under the sheet and it slipped down exposing the top half of her back.

The marking that ran the length of Emma's back now stood out like a sore thumb and was momentarily illuminated by the ray of sun before cloud cover sent the room into dullness. Now everything seemed a shade of grey. Lifeless, depressed and unpretty. That included the horrible scar upon Emma's body. In morning light it had looked so much more painful than it had done fresh the night before. It held it's redness but was fading to pink that bled into pale, whitened flesh at the edges. Tears had pricked in Regina's eyes once more as she did as she had done the night before and tentively reached out again and her shaking fingers and lightly touched Emma's skin.

Upon contact Emma had flinched, instantly waking at the sensation of being touched. She had gasped and lay still a little frightened to move until she felt the fingers retreat. It was silly because she had known she was safe at home with Regina but still any touch frightened her after what she had experienced.

Cruel people with every intention of hurting her had never phased Emma Swan, however an attack because she had let herself become vulnerable had shook the foundations of the cracked and weakened walls she had put up and made them crumble. She had dealt with the best of the best, all sorts of criminals and lowlifes in her time, but Hook was very different. Firstly he had always been a character to her until she had learnt the truth about fairytales and then when she had gotten to know him, especially in Neverland during 'Operation Save Henry', she had told herself he wasn't so bad. Didn't mean she liked him, but she was happy to tolerate him but after yesterday she no longer trusted Hook, not even a tiny little bit. He had used her for his own gain and hell he had known how she had been used in the past and hurt like that with Neal.

Emma had spent all her life building her defences and the past eleven rebuilding them after a rugged and handsome thief had broken them down and wormed his way inside. She only let them down now when it came to Regina but sometimes she wouldn't even go that far for the woman she insisted she loved. A bit like now, her running away that was a perfect example of her shutting Regina out, keeping love at bay, preventing hurt and pain. All those things Regina understood of course but she also understood the need to share. She had been starved in her youth of support and a strong shoulder to cry on. She had hoped she could be that for Emma and vice versa. Unconsciously Regina Mills continued to reflect on that thought as she applied it to the past. Her and Emma had always shared until recently.

There it was a moment that Emma had first disconnected from her. As they lay in bed on that first morning of the new year, they were in a pool of devastation, whereas the rest of the town would have been waking up happy and in good spirit and Emma was still concealing some truth from the brunette.

Having retreated her hand, Regina had sunk back down into the blankets to face Emma as the blonde had pulled her face out of the depth of the plump pillow and looked in the direction of her sleeping partner. Those green eyes had been red and veiny, sore from crying and tears shed before sleep. There was no smile either; no happy good morning greeting and no intrusive cuddles or affections from her lover either. That had caused the first tear to fall and then it was quickly followed by another and another and another until out from under the duvet Emma's hand had slowly risen and made contact with Regina's cheek.

The brunette's reaction to this action from her lover had been indecisive. She had sort of choked out a sob, but it was laced with relief and then it had followed by what could only have been described as a crossed giggle come cry. Then it had clearly been sobs that had continued to escape the woman as she had stared with her own teary eyes into Emma's.

It had felt like she had been staring into an empty shell. Emma was there physically but not quite as mentally as she should have been. Still she was capable of loving Regina though. Her thumb had been steadily wiping away every tear that had fallen until they had finally ceased and Regina had just been left sniffling.

What had happened next though had been very difficult to describe and was even harder for Regina to relive through the medium of thought now.

The moment had been almost surreal but not without a fair amount of awkwardness, under the sheets a physically scared and hurt body had shuffled toward a body blanketed in scars made not visible by magic. Regina's seemingly perfect skin housed many a mark of its own. Just because they weren't visible didn't mean they weren't there, and although Regina wished she could show Emma so that the blonde didn't feel so damaged, she wasn't able to.

Emma's naked body with exception of her white lace boy shorts touched against Regina's silk pyjama's and then shaking hands pressed firmly against the silk upon her torso. Emma had come so close that their heightened breathing had caused their breaths to mingle. Regina had been wary, of course she knew what was happening but she wasn't entirely sure why. Emma had pushed gently against her as their noses had touched and lips brushed. Emma was being intimate but why, what did it mean?

Regina went with it, her upset subsiding as they locked a kiss and she felt Emma's hands brush lower, under her pyjama shirt and hook into her silk pyjama bottoms. They moved with ease, in rhythm with one another as bodies contorted against one another and kisses grew into deeper, more passionate affections. The Queen's hands flew up and scooped into blonde locks as she gripped gently to the golden strands and kept Emma close to her. Down slipped silk, over smooth tanned hips and lower, floating passed thighs and then calves before Emma could reach no lower without breaking the kiss, and the brunette had to remove the item of clothing by gently kicking it from her ankles.

Still shaking hands glided back up olive skin on smooth thighs as they made there way back to Regina's hips. Emma was so gentle, her touch so soft as she skimmed over waistband elastic of a black and red lace thong covering Regina. She had refrained from being her usual clumsy and quite rushed, rough self and instead was taking time to explore Regina's body in every inch of its detail.

When Regina had realised this wasn't going to be like one of their normal sessions she released her harder grip on Emma's hair and stroked through it as she let her tongue dance effortlessly with the blonde's. She was enjoying this more relaxed experience with the Sheriff, allowing herself to become lost in the moment and reciprocate by tenderly brushing down Emma's arms and then down her side. That had all seemed to be alright, unmarked skin not causing the blonde to flinch or react negatively.

Emma too had been thoroughly losing herself in her act of pleasuring Regina. She was suppressing a horrible memory by doing something she knew she loved and enjoyed. It was the truth, Emma liked nothing more than to see Regina smiling and happy no matter her own feelings or mood. So she had continued, hands brushing all over Regina with no real plan until both index fingers had finally hooked into her thong and peeled it away from her. Down over hips the lace stretched and then it slid away with ease down her legs until again, Regina had found herself kicking them off at her ankles.

White lace had then pushed against her as Emma's slightly sweaty, pale torso had brushed against her own, followed closely by the blonde then pushing her chest into Regina's and finishing my pushing her tongue harder against Regina's before pulling it from her mouth and biting gently on her full bottom lip as she retreated.

_"Emma" _Regina had whispered breathlessly, her heart pounding away in her chest as her eyes had fluttered open only to stare into dull green.

Everything about what had just occurred between them seemed highly sensual, but something didn't quite feel right. What it was though, at that particular point in time, Regina had not been able to fathom but she soon found out.

Emma had just stared at her, expressionless and reserved before she had leaned in again to give Regina a gentle kiss before she could question her. Those kisses then developed again, deepening to as they had been previously. One of the blonde's hands had stroked gently along Regina's body as she lay on her side and the other ran down that toned, tanned torso until fingertips found themselves lost in groomed dark curls.

Regina had welcomed the blonde's touch between her legs, the gentle rubbing of lace against her and the lightness of Emma's fingertips brushing against her had left her moaning lightly and in a state of bliss. As her blonde lover had gently entertained her sensitive spot with feather light strokes, Regina had pushed back against her and slipped her arms through Emma's and onto her back. The act had seemed very one-sided as Emma had taken the lead, but Regina didn't want that. she wanted them to both be involved in this, both engaged in the sexual activity if it was really what Emma wanted to do. She wasn't careful in her touch and beneath her palms and fingertips she felt that large scar that ran the length of Emma's back. She flattened her palms against it and started to stroke when Emma had reacted.

The roughness of the blonde suddenly returned as her fingers jabbed as they pushed against Regina's opening in a sudden motion. A loud gasp escaped the brunette as her hands fell away from the centre of Emma's back and gripped lightly at her hips. She hadn't been expecting that action from the blonde. Emma jabbed again at Regina's opening with two fingers and a firmness as she flipped the woman suddenly onto her back. Short sharp kisses had followed with the gentle biting of Regina's bottom lip as Emma had acted upon feeling, the defences were going up.

Emma seemed disengaged suddenly as she kissed away at Regina's neck but made no further effort to advance in her finger work. Her hand fell away from between the brunette's legs and thumped down into the mattress as Emma steadied herself on all fours over Regina. She had wanted so much to do it, be intimate and close with Regina but she just couldn't focus for long enough without being reminded. Kissing had been enough of a connection between herself and Emma for Regina to suddenly realise what was going on.

Emma was trying to hide.

Her hand's shot up and grabbed at Emma's arms which were rigid and supporting her weight. The second Regina had made that slightly forceful contact the affections of kissing and sucking lightly at her neck stopped. Lips hovered there though, still resting against the skin they had just been caressing and Emma waited. Her body was tense as Regina effortlessly rolled, taking Emma with her so that they were as they had been upon coming together. With Emma back on her side, Regina had released a hand from Emma's arm and pushed two fingers under the blonde's chin, forcing her head up gently until their eyes met.

_"Emma?" _She questioned gently.

The blonde's head dropped, Regina's fingers slipping gently out from under her chin and she had just simply run them over and through the blonde curls. She didn't need to say anything more to her lover. Emma had just needed a bit of gentle encouragement, so Regina had given her just that.

Shuffling closer Regina gently and very slowly pushed her body into Emma's. She wanted to understand, she wanted to make it better. She searched green eyes for a hint of anything, sign of life, her Emma still inside. She found nothing. Pity radiated from her own eyes as she brushed her lips lightly against Emma's before kissing her. It was soft but meaningful, telling Emma that she loved her no matter what. The blonde didn't reciprocate, she was still disengaged, lost somewhere between the moment now and her experience with hook.

Emma started to cry silently.

The brunette kept kissing lightly as Emma tried to hold it together. Regina's hands travelled lightly over Emma's scarred torso. As they did that toned stomach of Emma's tensed, so tightly Regina knew it must be causing the blonde some pain. The salty taste of a tear entered her mouth as she continued to kiss, the wetness of both of their lips making it a little sloppier and she lightly pushed against Emma's still tongue with her own. She needed the blonde to feel something, she needed to bring her Emma back to life.

Manicured nails scratched over white lace before hooking into them and slowly Regina pushed them down as Emma stilled. The blonde had been holding her breath and had become nonresponsive as her lover kissed harder and whipped her underwear away like she were removing a band aid.

_"Emma?" _she whispered pulling back from the blonde and seeing her with her eyes screwed up tight.

_"We don't have to do this baby" _she whispered.

Emma's eyes slowly loosened and fluttered open. Green eyes so full of hurt just looked at her as tears continued to leak from them. Emma wanted to but she was scared, every time she tried to engage properly she just saw him, felt him, tasted his kiss; it was a disaster. She repeated herself, gently placing a hand on each of the blonde's pink cheeks. This didn't have to happen if Emma wasn't comfortable. The blonde had only cried harder at Regina's kindness and also because now her underwear was gone, what she had been trying to hide was finally on show.

_"No I want to" _Emma whimpered sadly as she suddenly pushed against Regina.

Her lover hadn't wanted to refuse her, and although she didn't really feel it was appropriate for them to be behaving in such a way given the circumstances and in the delicate state her blonde had seemed, she kissed Emma back when her lips had pressed against her own for the third time that morning.

Slowly Regina lowered her hands, careful not to touch Emma's scars, so she had placed her hands straight back onto Emma's hips. She stroked down and forward, tracing her fingers over Emma's hip bones and pelvis before she felt the blonde tense again.

In her own head Emma told herself, _'its not him'. _It was like a mantra she had to keep repeating until this was over, she just needed to get through it without raising further suspicion from Regina.

_"it's not him, not him, not him" _Emma had silently whispered to herself as her eyes had screwed tight shut and her breathing had increased to an unregulated and rapid speed.

Regina continued seeing as Emma hadn't retreated from their kiss and allowed her fingers to trail lower until she felt something and stopped. Pulling away from Emma suddenly she kept her fingers in place and motion as they stroked away over what felt like an unfamiliar patch of skin. Staring at Emma she noted how the blonde had arched her back slightly and pushed her head back a little. She had also noticed upon closer examination that Emma was gritting her teeth and her eyes were tightly closed once more.

Instantly suspicious the brunette had thrown back the sheets so that Emma was revealed to her. Chocolate eyes fell straight upon the spot her fingers occupied and her eyes widened and lips pursed. There under her fingertips was a red mark. She had known instantly what she was staring at and where it had come from. Without hesitation she pulled her fingers away for a better look. Emma didn't move.

It was the shocking gasp that came from Regina as she drank in the sight of a small carved red X in Emma's flesh below her panty line, that made the blonde wriggle and move. She had gone to grab the sheets and cover her body back up but Regina had stopped her. Her eyes fixated on the scar, she didn't know what to say.

When she had finally looked up sad green eyes had then been watching her. Emma had swallowed and wriggled her legs so that they were crossed and concealing part of it. Still Regina had stared though, trying to compute what she has seen and trying to find reason in such a brutal act.

_"So I don't forget" _Emma whispered, choked and upset.

Regina's head flicked quickly back down to the scar and then up again as she looked into Emma's eyes. She grabbed her lover then and held her tight; finger's gripping so tightly on the Saviour's pale flesh that they left marks. She hadn't wanted to let go, not now, not ever. Her poor Swan, wounded in battle because of her.

The Queen swallowed in her sleep at remembering that cuddle. It had been a terrible way to start a new year. Under her eyelids her eyes moved frantically at suddenly feeling everyone of those emotions run through her body again but she didn't wake. The unsettled slumber lasted only a few moments before she managed to settle down again.

Henry though, who had been awake for a few minutes before his mom had become unsettled wondered what she was remembering now. He was aware that his mom must be going through a back catalogue of memories she had with Emma but why he was unsure, its not like she was going to suddenly figure out where Emma was. His Mama was too unpredictable.


	11. Round Two

**A/N: A bit of a skip in time here to just after Cora's visit. Apologies again for the themes in this chapter. It is the last dark one for now. Hope you like it and again just a warning that it does contact violence and sexual themes some might find disturbing. **

Still resting Regina continued to remember, but the days after the Hook's encounter had been a blur and that is how she still saw them. Emma had taken days to get even a tiny sliver of her usual self back and it had taken numerous attempts in the bedroom to get Emma over her fears and restore their closeness. Eventually one evening five or six days later they had gotten there.

It had been the Sunday night if her memory had served her correctly. The night before the first full week back at school and Henry was tucked up tight in bed. Whilst Regina had grabbed some papers she had to read through urgently, her blonde lover had wandered into the closet and stood in front of the full length mirror as she had stripped out of her jeans and polo neck.

Since the incident Emma had been so frightened to show her scars and they were yet to tell Henry. In fact they were yet to tell a soul. Only the three of them knew, her, Regina and Hook. Even thinking about him had made her shudder. Focusing on her reflection she had reached behind and unclipped her bra and then she had slowly pushed down her underwear and shimmied out of them. Wrapping her arms around her scared tummy she stared. Just standing there silently as she drank in the sight.

The blonde hated the way her body now looked. Scarred and marked for everyone to see. Her little X caught her eye and a shiver ran down her spine as she swallowed hard. Her eyes closed gently and she gritted her teeth. Searing pain felt so real as vividly the sexual interaction between her and Hook filtered back into her mind. She felt his strong grip pinning her to him, his Hook ripping through the soft skin of her back as he dragged it down as low as he desired. She felt her body tense like it had done that day and then she felt him properly. Hard kisses delivered at her neck as he sucked and bruised delicate skin, a hand brushed fingers down and over her clothing before he had cruelly ripped it away from her body and torn her delicate flesh so viciously.

Suddenly it had become all too real and without warning Emma had come flying out of the wardrobe and run across to the en-suite. Regina had only just looked up and caught the flash of pale skin as it had whipped into the little bathroom, before slamming the door and the next thing she heard the shower was on. With hesitance she had peeled back the sheets and removed herself from the bed to investigate. She leant against the bathroom door and just listened for a few moments, unsure as to what had happened.

Ice cold water had burst from the shower head as Emma had stepped inside the cubicle and let herself start to cry. Her hands rubbed over her scars as if trying to wash them away until she had realised it was a hopeless task. The blonde had then smacked her body up against the tiles and slid down the wall until she was sat in the corner, knees cuddled in at her chest and she was sobbing away in a puddle of cold water as it also continued to rain down on her from the shower head.

Outside, Regina could faintly hear, so with caution she called out Emma's name and waited for a response. When the blonde failed to give her that Regina had tried the door and let out the deep breath she hadn't realised she had been holding at finding it unlocked. She had gone in, instantly clocking Emma in the shower and dashed over. The brunette had not given a thought about the temperature of the water until she had reached out for Emma and it had hit her exposed skin.

_"You'll catch your death Emma!" _Regina had gently scolded as she quickly ceased the running water and used all her strength to pull Emma up.

She had hugged the blonde's freezing naked body close and tight, soaking her own clothing in the process but she hadn't cared. Something was still very wrong with her poor Swan. As she cuddled Emma, who let her without any resistance she carefully reached for a towel to cover her up and then once successfully covered, she got her dry quickly and then pulled Emma into the bedroom and got her under the warmth of the duvet and tucked up tight.

It had saddened Regina to see Emma still reacting so badly. It had been days and they had overcome the worst of it all. Sat beside the blonde she had stroked through her hair as Emma had settled and then to her surprise she had started to talk.

_"I look horrible" _her blonde lover had whimpered.

After a few more days and with encouragement from Regina, Emma had started to feel a little bit better again. Regina had put in all her best efforts to make the blonde believe in her beauty again, and despite still wearing clothing to keep every scar covered when Henry was present, Emma had slowly excepted they were just to be a part of her.

Things had finally seemed to be getting better, until the Saturday morning.

They had a lazy morning that day and Regina and Emma had still been tucked up in bed as afternoon approached. Their son, old enough to occupy himself and be suspicious, knew that they obviously needed the time and he had busied himself with comics and a video game. For what seemed like the first time in months Emma had been awake before the brunette and Regina had woken to the pleasant sight of a smile from the blonde. She had smiled back and cuddled in close to Emma as her fingers teased gently under the blonde's top and over her underwear at her hip.

Kisses were suddenly exchanged and hands exploring bodies when they were interrupted. Lost in the passion of the moment though neither of them had noticed the swirl of purple smoke appear at the foot of the bed and deliver Cora Mills into their bedroom.

_"Don't mind me" _The older Mills woman stated with a throat clearing cough as she made her presence known.

Regina had gasped and practically jumped out of her skin and Emma had simply stilled as her cheeks flushed red. Under the sheets Cora had heard a whisper from the blonde as she had asked Regina if her mother was really in the room. She hadn't heard her daughter's reply but noticed the half notion of a nodding head under the sheets and smirked.

Slowly Regina had peeled back the duvet to reveal the sight of her mother and she had scowled at her. She didn't know what she wanted but she'd tell her one thing for certain; she could leave.

_"Get out of my house mother!" _Regina firmly stated pushing herself up but holding the sheet tightly to her so as not to expose her bare chest.

Cora had simply smirked and stayed put as her daughter's slightly pink cheeks had flushed a to deep crimson. She did note though that Miss Swan kept herself hidden and out of sight. Amused and wanting to cause awkwardness Cora flicked her hand and in that simple action made Regina's silk covered duvet disappear into thin air. That had left both Regina and Emma exposed.

_"Mother!" _Regina had warned in an annoyed tone of voice.

Then Cora had moved swiftly and surely towards the bed and grabbed her daughter's wrist. Pulling Regina up off of the mattress and away from Emma she let magic course through the brunette's body as it magically dressed her in one of the dresses she had worn as a young lady in the enchanted forest. Dragging Regina with ease as she was too frightened to fight her, Cora managed to get her all the way to the spare room without Emma even managing to get out of their bedroom.

Blocking her path had been Hook, standing tall in the doorway and Emma had just frozen upon making eye contact with him. He had advanced towards her and somehow she had ended up backed into a far corner of the bedroom. She hadn't even given it a thought that she wasn't dressed and he seemed to smirk at his handy work as he watched the supposedly strong, tough Emma Swan shaking with fear. He pushed his palm against the wall to cage her in and leave her no escape and then he had lifted his hooked hand to her neck.

Emma had trembled as the tip of his hook brushed lightly where her hair hung over her shoulder messily from sleep and sudden scrambling out of bed, and scooped it back to reveal his handy work at her neck. The scar was still deep red in colour and he grinned running his hook the length of it lightly causing a whimper to escape from Miss Swan. Cold metal dragged down her chest and lightly over her breast then down her torso. Emma was tense and clearly frightened but Hook didn't stop until he settled the tip of hook upon her hip.

_"What's say we make another deal Swan" _he whispered as he leaned in close to her neck.

Emma had felt the tip of his sharp hook dig into her skin and had whimpered as she looked desperately over his shoulder for some help. She was petrified, unable to react as he suddenly attacked her neck with kisses. She swallowed hard and she tried desperately to will herself to fight. Unfortunately nothing happened. He had then in a calculated moment dragged his hook up Emma's side tearing her flesh as she screamed in pain.

_"REGINA!" _the blonde screamed out in a desperate cry.

The sound of thudding flat feet had then come bounding upstairs followed by the click-clacking of paws against varnished wood, as up came Henry and Perdie to see what all the commotion was about. Of course he had headed straight for their bedroom upon hearing his Mama's cries for his Mom and had been shocked by what he had seen.

Having made eye contact with his mama Henry had seen the fear even though he didn't fully understand. He looked around the bedroom quickly for his mom and saw she wasn't there, so he had called to her as he had watched what was happening to Emma and Perdie had barked loudly.

Regina's senses had heightened at hearing the frightened cry of her lover and she had struggled against her mother's tight grip. Hearing Henry's little voice calling out helplessly after only made her more determined. Regina managed to break free, and once she had, she had bolted out of the spare bedroom tripping on the skirts of her gown as she tumbled out into the hall and locked eyes with Henry.

_"Mom what is going on?" _He had questioned in all seriousness.

Henry had known about the incidents of days past but not to the full extent. He hadn't seen Emma's scarring, or been told the particulars of the details with Hook because they had both agreed he was too young for the truth. They had made him aware of Cora, but only for his own safety if she appeared and he had also been told she had a plan. They had then explained that the didn't know any details and expressed with a passion how they didn't want him setting up any secret operations to find out. This was too dangerous a situation for an eleven year old.

_"Henry, go and stay in your room please" _Regina had requested in a calm but firm tone.

He hadn't argued with her; he just simply took Perdie and hurried across the hall to his own room. However, to add to Regina's level of stress, as her son had reached his bedroom door and gone inside, a swirl of purple had appeared after him and entered the room. It had meant that Cora was blocking her grandson's path and he had no escape. Regina's eyes darted from Henry's doorway and her mother to her own bedroom, where from within she could hear the blonde whimpering away. She was torn as to what she could do.

Hearing Perdie bark at her mother helped her to make up her mind. She knew Henry's new best friend would protect him, and she was keen to know what was upsetting Emma so much. Lifting her skirts to make it easier to move she made her way to their bedroom and had gasped upon making her entrance. Quickly her hand had risen and covered her mouth as for a minute she was in shock. The brunette could do no more than stare as she saw Emma wriggling in discomfort against the vile man.

Regina had known exactly what he was doing to Emma and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. Slowly the brunette's nose had wrinkled, her brows knitted and her teeth grit. All that anger bubbling up inside her as Emma whimpered and pleaded desperately for him to stop. It was pure agony, to have experienced and to have had to watch. At her sides her fists clenched and unclenched as she mustered up the strength to pull him off of her lover.

It had definitely seemed longer than the seconds it had been in reality before Regina had launched forward into the pirate, grabbed two fistfuls of leather from his coat and roughly pulled him off of the blonde. Her breathing had been harsh and fast as she had sent him flying into the chair and vanity to the left and then she had watched Emma sink down the wall, where she had heaped upon the floor and broken down. However Regina hadn't time for that; there was a shout from Henry and she knew he needed her help now too. She couldn't leave Emma in the room with Hook though. He was peeling himself away from the pile of destroyed furniture and would only go for her again.

Glaring over at the pirate she straightened her arm and fired magic straight at him. He was winded as he was sent flying into the wall and from it vines appeared, twisting around his arms and legs, holding him with a force he was powerless to fight back against. Scowling she stared at him before Henry's cries caught her attention again. One last glance at Emma sobbing away on the floor broke her heart.

_"Baby I swear I'll be right back" _she whispered before turning and fleeing the room.

Unfortunately Perdie had not been enough to deter Cora Mills and keep her from causing mayhem. She had silenced the pooch's bark and used a spell to keep her firmly in place, just as she had on Pongo when she had tried to frame her own daughter for the death of Doctor Hopper. That had left Henry open and vulnerable, and he had become just that. As Regina had arrived in the entrance of his room she was just in time to see her mother with her hand tightly wrapped around his wrist and just behind him, the looking glass.

That deadly portal to Wonderland, her mother's residence and land she ruled in her own right as Queen of Hearts. For a few moments Regina had actually stopped breathing, filled with fright at the fact her son was mere millimetres away from the portal. She swallowed hard, exhaling sharply as she cried to her mother to stop!

Amused Cora had chuckled and forced Henry a little closer to the glass.

Regina gasped.

_"Mother stop please!" _she begged.

_"Why dear?" _Her mother had quizzed.

_"What do you want?" _had been her daughter's reply.

_"You know my terms darling. Come home" _Cora told her calmly.

_"Mother you know I can't! I am happy here with my family. Emma and Henry and..." _she informed her as she placed her hand against her tummy.

_"And?" _Cora questioned. She knew full well of her daughter's news, but Regina had no idea her relation was knowledgeable.

Whilst his mom had her mother firmly engaged in conversation Henry had managed to back his body just to the side of the mirror. He knew from his book what it did and he had no desire to travel through it with the Queen. He stood quietly, plotting and scheming and he was trying to calculate whether he could send Cora through the portal without being dragged through himself. Her grip on his wrist seemed to increase as between mother and daughter things got heated.

Cora didn't need to hear Regina admit she was pregnant but she had wanted her to. She pushed Regina, niggling away knowing that if she was cruel enough about everything, including her daughter's choice in partner the brunette would crack. So she had pushed every one of Regina's buttons and made very suggestive remarks about Emma that left Regina feeling nothing but angry and dark inside.

_"Say that again!" _Regina snapped out evilly as her mother had smirked away pleased.

_"I said dear that she enjoyed it" _her mother had repeated in a slow and equally as cruel but joyous tone.

She was referring of course to Hook's actions towards Emma, not only that day but in the days prior and that tipped Regina over the edge. No woman enjoyed being forced into sexual relations with anyone; rape was a crime in this world and not immoral in any of their own! With her blood boiling Regina let out an uncontrollable growl and without thinking she launched herself at her mother.

Cora's eyes had widened at the unexpected action and she swore she got deja vu as one of her hands made contact with the ornately carved side of the large mirror. In a couple of seconds it would suck her through and Regina watched as she breathed deeply, scared and shaking but relieved. That was until she had noticed gripped tightly in her mother's other hand still was her son's wrist.

_"Henry!" _she screamed in a panic whilst reaching out for his hand.

Their fingers brushed as Henry strained to reach his mother's outstretched fingers and it was as if time froze for just a moment as they tried to connect. Regina shuffled in her gown just a few inches closer and managed to clasp his hand just in time. She gripped hard, holding tightly because his life had depended on her strength and as the portal had opened seconds later. Cora had been left with no choice but to release Henry from her grasp as she was pulled through.

It had all happened so quickly neither Henry or Regina could confirm having seen Cora fall back through to Wonderland but the force of Cora's release on the young boy had sent him flying towards his mom. All action was completely accidental as he knocked her down into the carpet and landed almost on top of her. It took the wind out of her causing her to cough and splutter with difficulty as the tight bodice of the dress constrained her.

_"Mom!" _Henry had cried as he had quickly pulled himself up off of her and helped her sit up.

Suddenly he had seemed so grown up as she looked at him and gave a weak but thankful smile.

Coughing still but with her breathing slowly returning to normal she asked him if he was alright and brushed over his hair affectionately when he confirmed that he was fine. She then raised her hand and lifted the spell from Perdie, who instantly filled the room with loud barking as she sprinted forward and into her best friend Henry. He cuddled and petted her until she ceased the barking and started to lick his face uncontrollably.

Satisfied that Henry was content, Regina pulled herself off of the floor remembering that Emma needed her full attention right now. It was bad enough Emma had already had been reminded of her insecurities the other day without having her vulnerability abused again. Struggling across the hall Regina returned as quickly as she could to their bedroom and she had expected to find Hook still constrained against the wall but to her horror he had vanished.

_"Emma, Emma where did he go?" _she had rushed to ask the trembling blonde still huddled in the corner of the room.

Emma had looked up all teary eyed and made instantly eye contact with Regina before shaking her head and whimpering that she had no clue. Saddened Regina had fallen gracefully to the floor in her gown and reached out for her lover. They had never made contact though as the blonde had flinched at Regina's approaching fingers. The brunette had retreated but stayed firmly sat in front of Emma. She had all day, they had time.

_"Mom?" _Had come the questionable, wavering voice of their son as he had appeared at their door.

In her sleep Regina actually flinched remembering the look that had graced his features at that time. It had been a mix of confusion, upset and hurt and she had swallowed hard knowing they had no choice now, he would want to know the truth.

Henry who was still lying by her side stared as her flinching caught his eye and he continued to watch as she sighed, her eyes flashing open quickly before closing tightly again. She wasn't awake. Only dreaming. He sighed deeply himself and snuggled into her to give her a gentle cuddle. She needed it.


	12. The Festival

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter and I am working on the next so will hopefully have that up for you soon. A big thank you again to x-Lady-Rouge-x for her help with this chapter and the idea of this story.**

**Enjoy x**

As Henry kept his arms around his sleeping mother, he was completely unaware of the fact that his Mama, Emma, had ventured through the woods and stumbled into the dark forest. It was the only other route out of town other than crossing the town line, however it was far from safe. It had come across with Regina's curse and some very unpleasant beings resided within. Emma had no idea what she was dealing with and with her current state wouldn't handle anything very well.

Regina was still lost in the past. Remembering the horrible ordeal when her mother had come back for round two and what had almost happened to her lover again. Emma really hadn't been the same after that. Out of it completely for a few weeks and was only just beginning to pull herself together when disaster had struck again, but right now Regina didn't want to focus on that, she wanted to remember a few happy days she and Emma had experienced in between.

They had dropped Henry off at school and it was a rare day when they had managed to both sneak off early from work and meet one another back at the house. No one needed to know that Sheriff and Mayor were not out of town on business as they had both suggested to their colleagues. Regina's PA had given her an expression of knowing as she had left the office at the town hall with a smirk and deputy David had given his daughter a knowing grin also.

For the first time in weeks he actually saw the blonde smile. He and his wife had both been made aware of their daughter's recent misfortunes and they had done everything to support her. Mary Margaret however, unable to put the past behind them still and fully accept that Emma loved Regina, struggled to come to terms with the scars Emma now bare. She also blamed Regina, force of habit she supposed but it was just so hard not too. Emma had only been attacked because she had been saving the Evil Queen from harm. She had sworn she would never forgive Regina for what had happened and gracefully Regina had accepted such a fact.

Emma had raced home and still not managed to beat Regina. On the path she had pouted and sulked, scuffing her shoe over the concrete to mark the frustration before heading inside. Every time they had this little bet and even when she had left the office five minutes earlier than she had said she would she still lost the race home. It shouldn't have mattered but Emma liked to win.

As she stepped inside she had called out Regina's name. Car in the drive but no sign of the Mayor meant that the brunette had definitely been up to something. Removing her coat, boots and shoes Emma put them away and slowly padded through the lower floor of the mansion in search of her Queen. There was no sign of Regina downstairs anywhere, so climbing the stairs quickly Emma had gone to search upstairs. She had wandered straight into their bedroom to hear the sound of running water and headed to the bathroom as she called out Regina's name.

Amongst the rising steam from the hot bath she had just made out the figure of her lover. A wide smile had plastered itself across Regina's lips as she had then crossed the tiles and gone over to Emma. The blonde had been fixated, unable to take her eyes off of Regina in all her glory, tanned toned skin had glistened lightly and dark eyes had sparkled as she had slipped her hands up and around Emma's neck and pouted.

_"You aren't going to make me bath alone are you?" _she had playfully whined.

Then daring to be brave Regina had kissed Emma gently before bringing her hands around and down the sides of the blonde's neck. Her soft palm had travelled delicately over the scar that ran the length of it until it had transferred to running over the material of Emma's top. The Saviour had just stood there Regina remembered, letting her hands run over her body and clothing until she had pushed her hands up under the tank top and felt Emma's abdomen tense. Lightly she stroked over it, she didn't want Emma to be afraid.

It had been terrible that day after her mother had fallen back through the portal and Henry had seen the full extent of the damage to Emma's body. That had been so hard for them both and for him also. It is never nice to explain sexual assault to anyone, let alone a child. Henry had taken the news like a grown up, cried for a little while but accepted that his Mama would have to live with the scarring. After that as a couple they had bitten the bullet and told Emma's parents and finally after a few sessions with Dr Hopper, Emma had finally excepted them. Only thing was she had still been vary wary of them being touched, but Regina pushed, she wanted Emma content and comfortable in her skin, especially when they were together.

Slowly she had forced Emma's top up and off over her head. She had then pulled Emma closer and kissed her lips gently as her skilled fingers had removed the band keeping Emma's hair swept back in a full and luscious ponytail. Blonde curls had tumbled down and framed Emma's face, covered part of her scarred back and the one on her neck and chest. Stroking down her arms she had then held Emma's hands lightly and kissed her once more before pulling away to stop the bath water from running.

Standing there Emma had felt very vulnerable and exposed but with Regina of course safe. She only flinched when Regina had snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist unexpectedly. Kissing through blonde locks and onto Emma's shoulder Regina had gently encouraged her to relax before brushing her hands down over scarred abs to unbutton skin tight jeans. Emma had relaxed back against her as she had hooked into them and slowly but firmly pushed the denim down. It was then underwear that floated down her legs as Regina removed those from her blonde too and lastly as Emma had straightened up to step out of her jeans and undergarments, her lover had brushed up, unclipped and removed the blonde's bra.

Usually when bathing Emma got in first but Regina decided that today their bath needed to be Emma's treat, so she took her hand and lead her to the tub. The brunette stepped in first and gently lowered herself after Emma had stepped in after her. Slowly the blonde had then lowered and sat between her legs but she hadn't leant back against Regina. Pushing herself up and away from the porcelain wall of the tub Regina cuddled herself into Emma.

_"Baby its just you and me...please relax" _she whispered.

Emma had been trying to but it was harder than it looked, Regina meant her no harm and she knew that but just being exposed was hell for her. She felt Regina push her chest into her back and pull her backwards with her as she relaxed and settled back down herself. The blonde then watched as manicured nails that tipped soft fingers brushed down her torso, over the ridges from the scarring and sank lower as they disappeared behind a screen of white, light and fluffy bubbles. Emma felt Regina reaching lower and her breathing increased. Behind her Regina smiled gently and with a little sympathy. She knew her lover was ok, this happened every time now until Emma had calmed.

Eventually just that had happened and in that bath tub they had enjoyed a very pleasant soak. Regina had worked her magic on Emma, until the blonde had relaxed within an inch of her life and been too exhausted to even talk. Unfortunately as worth it as it had been to have Emma back to her normal self for a while it was a nightmare the mess she was going to have to clean up from the spillages on the bathroom floor. Still she had smiled though keeping Emma in a close cuddle a while longer before insisting they get out.

Revitalised and a little more like her old self Emma had been lying a top their bed with Regina all cuddled in against her when her phone had rung. Grabbing it from the side of the bed she had answered quickly afraid it was Sheriff's business. It had been in fact only Tink and Blue who wished to request her help with a celebration they were planning; the annual town festival for miners day. Emma had been hesitant to commit, looking to Regina for an excuse and a way out of helping but Regina had insisted she go. So Emma had braved the outside world with just a top and jeans on and without even a second thought regarding her scars. At that Regina had been proud. Emma had finally been making progress and she was sure she'd have her back fully, very soon.

As Emma had walked downtown and to the town hall to meet with the fairies she had actually been smiling. She was so calm and relaxed she felt just like normal and that feeling actually managed to remain with her for the rest of the day. She had helped Tink and Blue hang banners and sort candles for selling without a word about her injuries from anybody present. She had then gone out for a walk with her mother to the diner, selling candles door to door on the way and relaxed over a cinnamon cocoa with an extremely happy and excited Ruby. The werewolf and teacher who were best friends had shared the gossip as Emma had simply listened and observed.

After drinks she had headed straight home, excited to tell Henry that she had gotten them an invite to the miners festival and to watch the fireworks this weekend. Blue had told her how wondrous and beautiful it was and that it would be a perfect family evening out for her, Henry and Regina. Tink had then suggested Henry bring his camera. She had seen him around town since Christmas day snapping pictures of everything and anything he could find. That had earned her a giggle from the blonde, of which her and Blue had both later agreed been most pleasant to hear again.

Henry had then blown up at the news, excitedly going on about it for hours until he eventually flaked just before bed time. It had gone from a family outing, to inviting his grandparents and even getting his mothers to agree to dinner at the diner before. With a beaming smile he had thanked them and then he had even made the call to present David and Mary Margaret with his kind invitation as Emma had smiled at Regina across the dining table and her lover had smiled back.

It had been good to have her Emma back.

The buzz from Emma had lasted the rest of the week and with meetings in between work hours with Regina of a similar nature to bath day, Emma was feeling much more like her old self again. So when Saturday morning had arrived and Henry had come bursting into their room she had giggled and gotten up just as excited. Regina had been so thrilled to see Emma interacting properly with their son, not hiding herself away and being shy and reserved and ecstatic that Emma was like a child at Christmas over the fact they were attending the festival that evening.

It had all gone so well, until one rather gobby member of the community had managed to just scratch the surface of one of Emma's insecurities. They had headed out early in order to help Blue and Tink with some last minute preparations and when they had arrived, the blonde had been high in spirit and more than happy to help. Blue had asked her to organise the candles to hand out later to all visitors and Regina had gone over to help her. They had exchanged smiles and gotten on with their work until drunk Leroy had turned up in an attempt to help Astrid like he had many a time in the past.

Emma had sprung straight into Sheriff mode at hearing the distressed cries of a few intimidated members of the committee and dashed over to restrain the smaller man. She retrieved her cuffs and went to slap them on him after delivering a warning that he had best simmer down and sober up or she would have no choice but to arrest him. Vile when drunk he had simply wrestled out of her grip skilfully and turned to face her with a most malicious grin on his face.

_"What are you going to do about it Sister, you can't even fight off a pirate" _he chuckled out as he wobbled trying to stand still.

Emma's cheeks had reddened as she glanced up and saw everyone staring at her. They reddened further when she felt all eyes staying upon her as the little drunken dwarf continued to attack. He stank of booze and had clearly consumed much more than was good for him. Emma tried not to let him get under her skin, but it had been too late, he had already successfully managed to. His poisoned words sank deep and as soon as he had mentioned the ugliness of Emma's scars she had dropped the cuffs she had loosely been holding and ran from the main hall.

Her parents who had just arrived, Mary Margaret a volunteer of course had been most in shock just like her husband when their blonde daughter had squeezed past them in the door way. The teacher had stuttered to call out after Emma but been outdone by the shouting of the Mayor as she had burst from the hall in quick stride after her fiancée, and as she passed the charming couple she made it clear and firm to the deputy that she wanted Leroy arrested and locked up until he calmed down.

Henry had stayed to help and in the care of his grandparents. Going after his mothers wouldn't have been the brightest of ideas, he knew they were struggling and time together was important for it all to be fixed. Unfortunately it had been his grandparents he had ended up staying with all afternoon and for the festival. They had even managed to still fit in dinner at Granny's diner and it had been an amazing experience for Henry but he also had also had news for his mothers.

It was a shame though Regina thought in her slumber that it had been so destructive. In fact it might be one of those key events she should pick apart. Maybe it would provide her with more reason and incite into why Emma had suddenly bolted now. Her eyelids twitched and she wriggled a little as Henry pulled away. He wasn't sure if she was waking, so sitting up he observed closely and waited, letting her have time to awaken properly.

Regina was just remembering the arrival of her son coming home that evening. He had been full of sugar and energy as he had come thundering up the stairs to tell them both about the wonderful time he had had with Mary Margaret and his grandpa. Having burst into the room though, the brunette had instantly hushed him as she gestured with her head to where his Mama was all cuddled up at her side. She remembered how that smile had instantly dropped from his face but he had lifted his camera and taken a snap of them both.

_"Henry!" _she had whined but with a smile to show him that it was meant playfully.

_"What its cute" _he had stated with a smile turning the camera around to show her the picture on the little display screen.

It had been that moment Mary Margaret had walked in on and she had a sudden change of demeanour seeing her daughter all cuddled up beside Regina. She had had to ask and had done, wanting reassurance that Emma was alright after Leroy's little outburst. Regina had confirmed just that for her and they had actually been civil as the blonde slept.

It would have been a perfect moment if Emma hadn't stirred just as Henry had been getting to his news.

_"Dad's back!"_ he declared excitedly to his mom.

Regina had felt a shiver run down her own spine at hearing the mention of the dark ones son and then she hadn't been prepared for Emma suddenly springing up out of her arms.

_"What the Hell?" _The blonde screamed.

The brunette begged for her lover to calm down and Henry had apologised profusely not understanding what was so bad about his dad's return to town. Both his mothers however knew the reasons, again they had been kept from Henry and Emma had made sure to banish Neal so had been outraged at learning he had disobeyed her and come back. After her anger had finally subsided it had just been panic that had consumed her.

The uncertainty of Neal and his intentions had her scared.

Mary Margaret had kindly removed Henry from the room and helped him into bed with all the reassurance in the world that she had been able to give, to assure him that Emma wasn't upset with him and none of this was his fault. He had believed her and eventually, with a story of course drifted off.

It had been after tucking her grandson up tight and about to head off home that Mary Margaret had stopped upon hearing conversation from within the master bedroom. She hovered just outside not meaning to eaves drop but having heard the distress in Emma's voice she had felt compelled to just check all was ok within. It had been that very moment that her opinion of Regina had slowly changed. Hearing the distress in the Evil Queen's own voice, Mary Margaret realised that the woman was fighting one hell of a battle with Emma; her daughter just wasn't the same.

With that last sad thought and a newer sense of respect for what Regina was having to deal with, Mary Margaret had made her way home.

Regina stirred properly, unable to stay resting with the vivid and most realistic sound of Emma crying and screaming in her head as she had thrown herself back into her Queen's arms that day and sobbed against her chest until she had eventually drifted back to sleep. It pained Regina to wake hearing the familiarity of Emma voice when it wasn't now in her reality.

Her son's gentle smile greeted her as her eyes fluttered open and she saw him quickly reach behind himself to take the water he had brought her from the night stand. Turning back he passed her the glass as she pushed herself up and tried to focus on the here and now. Taking it she sipped gently and thought; she thought about Emma; Emma and Neal.


End file.
